A Lovers Tale
by Ms Tee
Summary: Well this is my first Fan Fiction and my First time on fanfiction.net so I need you to R
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going back to that school again," Trinity screamed as she stormed through the front door on her last day as a Year 9. Trinity had lovely light blonde hair that was elbow length, one green eye and one blue eye, which made her different from most of the girls in her family. She had a charming smile and a short fuse. She was slightly tanned because she was always on her boat at the weekends in Brightling Sea. Trinity was a sweet little girl sometimes but had a bad attitude most the time.  
  
"Well your going to have to because I am not sending you to another school" Her mother replied trying to calm her down.  
  
"Ergh --- Mother you can be so ANNOYING at times" she stormed upstairs and into her room. She turned on her CD player to listen to Evanescence, Bring Me To Life. She put it on repeat and turned it up full blast.  
  
"Oh for gods sake --- TRINITY TURN THAT BLOODY RACKET DOWN" she paused for a bit but Trinity didn't change it "TRINITY" Up in her room Trinity was searching through all her draws and cupboards for a letter she got when she was about to turn 11.  
  
"Where the Fuck is it?" She carried on searching "Ah ha" She pulled a letter out of her drawer underneath her bed "Now if only I went here I wouldn't be stuck at the flipping Sandon School" Trinity's door suddenly burst open.  
  
"HOW MANY MORE TIMES TURN THAT BLOODY RACKET DOWN"  
  
"Fine" Trinity got up and turned her Music off "Mum can I ask you something"  
  
"Fire away but if it's Maths don't bother"  
  
"No it isn't" She hesitated "Why" Pauses "Why didn't you let me go to this school?" She showed her Mum the letter. Her Mum took the letter and read the back of the envelope. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry She thought to herself. She looked at Trinity and replied, "Because there is no such thing as a school for witchcraft and wizardry or a platform 9 ¾"  
  
"No there is I know there is otherwise why did I get this letter --- Why did it come to me by Owl Post ---Tell me THAT"  
  
"Because your imagination led you to believe that" Trinity interrupted her  
  
"Or is it because you wanted me to go to the same school as my Muggle sister and Brother --- Or you don't believe in magic ---- Or is it because YOU'RE A MUGGLE AND I'M A MUDBLOOD"  
  
"I have no Idea what a mudblood is so it no use in saying that..." once again she was interrupted  
  
"Mudblood is a really fowl name for someone who was Muggle born someone with non-magical parents someone like me"  
  
"Trinity don't say that you are, you're not a Witch therefore you cannot be a Mudblood" Trinity's mother said sitting down on the bed next to her  
  
"Yes I am --- If I think I am and you think I'm not let me do this then"  
  
"Fine by me --- but don't come crying to me when it doesn't work" She got up and started to walk out of Trinity's room  
  
"Mum --- You're going to have to take me to London to do this then"  
  
"Fine --- we'll go tomorrow --- now dinner is almost ready and if we're going to London, your having an early night NO ARGUMENT"  
  
"Fine I'm going to have a shower then I'll get ready for bed," Trinity stated while grabbing her towel After her shower Trinity was getting ready to snuggle up into bed when -  
  
"TRINITY DINNER" Her mother screamed from the foot of the stairs. Trinity ran downstairs and on the table was Roast Lamb and Mint ----- CRISPS. Giving her mum a disgusted look, she commented "Be serious Mum - where's my dinner?"  
  
"This is your dinner I didn't have time to cook anything" Her mum replied, giggling  
  
"I'll skip dinner then and go straight to bed - Night Mum" Trinity walked past the bag of crisps and over to her Mum, gave her a great big hug and went to bed. 10 pm came round and Trinity couldn't sleep. Suddenly she sat bolt upright as something flew into her window. She got up and walked over to the window cautiously. She opened it and in popped an Owl with something in its beak. "Ahh aren't you cute" She took the note out of the Owls beak, and read it. It read: Hiya Trinity it's Angel[1], I haven't written to you in a long time so I thought I would because I got bored lying here ---- Home isn't as good as Hogwarts --- If your asleep I'll understand if you don't get this till the morning. Oh well --- Write back ASAP Lûv Angel Trinity thought to herself Brilliant I needed to text Angel today but I completely forgot She grabbed a Pen and Paper and started to write a reply --- Within 5 mins she had finished it. Hiya Angel, long time no see or hear you get ma drift - lol --- Angel --- why don't we meet up - tomorrow outside the leaky cauldron --- I need your help in doing something --- Hopefully see you tomorrow I'll leave my window open in-case you want to reply now I might be asleep. Bye Sweetie. Lûv Trinity. She folded the note and put it in the bird's beak and sent it on its way. She left the window as wide open as she could and went back to bed.  
  
----------------------- [1] Angel - One of my best friends from secondary school who I'll love and remember forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity awoke early the next morning and put on her denim shorts with frills and white strapped top. She went over to her window where there was an owl sitting fast asleep. There was a note dropped on the floor underneath the window. She opened the note as fast as she could. Hi again - why do ya wanna meet so soon we ain't been talking for a while - text me when your up so I'm awake so we can talk! She went and grabbed her phone from under her pillow and text Angel "Oit woman I'm up so you should be too your owl will be there soon!!" She grabbed the note that Angel had sent her and a pen and wrote the reply on the back. I need you to get me into Diagon Alley because if I can get my own owl I can send a message to Hogwarts and if I can prove to my Mum that there is a school it means I'll be allowed to move. I'm moving from crappy Sandon to wicked Hogwarts where all my friends are. I don't have really good friends like you lot!!! She gave the message to the owl and was about to let it fly when there was a loud noise coming from her desk, which scared the owl. "It's all right it's only my mobile - go on, go to Angel" After she had let the owl go she ran over to her desk and picked up her phone it was a message from Angel. "Shall I get Tyga, Rogue, Gaia and Dee[1] to come as well" Trinity replied "Yeah we can all hang out like old times" Trinity tucked her phone into her shorts pocket and ran out of her room. She was about to run down the stairs and nearly tripped over her cats Max and Maisie who were play fighting at the top of the stairs. "Hey babies --- I'm being quick so" she moved them out the way "Keep out of my way if you don't want to get hurt" She gave them both a kiss and ran downstairs. She put some bread in the toaster for a quick breakfast. A noise came from her room so she ran back up. The owl was sitting on her windowsill again. Once again she reads the note. Ok so what time we going to meet rephrase we're meeting at 1 no exceptions. Replied fine by me I'll go get my Mum up. She ran out of her room and into her Mums room. "Mum wake up we've got to be there in" Looked at her watch which said 10:50 am "2 hours 10 mins"  
  
"I don't need to get up then do I" her mum replied turning over and covering her face  
  
"Yes you do it takes an hour to get to London not to mention traffic and you having to find the Leaky Cauldron" She said ripping the covers off of her mum  
  
"I know where that is I used to drink there"  
  
"Really how don't you know about Diagon Alley then?" Not knowing what she was saying, she wearily said "I do --- I used to help Hagrid with the new students"  
  
"Mum you lied to me yesterday --- you said that there was no such thing as Hogwarts - how did you help the new students" Trinity's Mum thought to herself oh great now you've dug yourself into a deep hole. She sat up and said "Ok I lied but I don't like you going to Hogwarts it's not an ideal school for anyone --- If you were sorted into Slytherin I couldn't let myself live it down"  
  
"Why? ----- That's the house I want to be in ---- My friends are in it!!!"  
  
"Because most people who were in Slytherin turned evil and I didn't want that happening to you!!"  
  
"Mum" Trinity sat on her Mum's bed "I'd never turn evil even though I have a bad attitude --- You wouldn't need to worry --- If anything did happen I would have told you!!!"  
  
"I know darling, I know" She hugged Trinity  
  
"Mum I really want to go to Hogwarts!!! I cried for a week when you told me I couldn't and sometimes I still do" Tears started to form in Trinity's eyes but she held them back so her Mum couldn't see.  
  
"Well Trinity if that's what you really want" She paused "I guess we can send you to Hogwarts"  
  
Trinity's eyes lit up and she hugged her Mum loads "Thank you Mummy thank you . By the way I'm meeting Angel, Tyga, Rouge, Gaia and Dee outside The Leaky cauldron at 1 o'clock and we're going to go buy me an owl so I can message Dumbledore and ask for a slip to be able to go to Hogwarts." Trinity smiled sweetly at her Mum.  
  
"Fine --- I'll get up and dressed then"  
  
"Yaydles" Trinity ran downstairs to her toast, which had been popped up for 5 mins "Hurry up Mum I'm ready to go" she said quietly to herself "For once" Trinity's Mum came down the stairs in her Est 82 top and Jeans. "Mum how can you wear that it's boiling out there"  
  
"First thing I grabbed out of my wardrobe, I'll be fine though - Now are we going"  
  
"I'm already at the door" Trinity replied opening the door!  
  
----------------------- [1] Tyga, Rogue, Gaia, and Dee - my other best friends from secondary school who I'll also love and remember forever. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity and her Mum arrived outside The Leaky Cauldron. Trinity saw Angel and Rogue standing outside the entrance. They got out of the car and walked over "Hey Angel, Rogue --- where the others"  
  
"They're already in Diagon Alley" Angel replied with a disgusted look on her face  
  
"That's not very nice" Trinity started laughing  
  
"Shall we go in" Rogue stated with anticipation  
  
"Yes Lets" Trinity's Mum said as though she thought someone was watching them. They all walked in. The bartender spotted Trinity's Mum "Ah Louise how nice to see you. Have you come to help Hagrid? Because he's already out there"  
  
"No I'm here with Trinity. She's just finished yr 9 and she doesn't like her school so we've got to buy an owl for her to send a message to Dumbledore"  
  
"Mum" Trinity quietly said getting a bit blushed  
  
"Ahh Trinity - I remember you when you were just a little baby"  
  
"That's nice thanks!" She turned to her Mum "Mum can we go get my owl now PLEASE?"  
  
"Yes come on --- Bye." They all walked out the back door and into what looked like a very badly kept back garden. Angel went up and tapped a few bricks in a certain order. The wall started to open. "This is way cool" Trinity said in amazement. They all started to laugh. They wasted no time and headed down to Eeylops Owl Emporium. "I want a brown owl with white patches"  
  
"So you don't want one of these gorgeous snowy owls then" Her Mum asked stroking a snowy owl  
  
"Nope I like brown owls --- they're cute"  
  
"Let her have her own way, that is what we've learnt" Rouge and Angel started to laugh  
  
"Oit shut it" Rouge and Angel were still in fits of laughter. Angel turned to Trinity's Mum and asked her "How did the Bartender know you I mean you don't believe there is a Hogwarts so how does he know you and How could you help Hagrid when he's grounds keeper at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Trinity and I have had this chat I do know about Hogwarts I just didn't want her going because I didn't think she would get sorted into Griffindor If she got sorted into Slytherin I couldn't live it down"  
  
"Why? Both Rogue and I are in Slytherin"  
  
"Yeah your not my daughter -- My daughters got a bad attitude at most times like most who have been in Slytherin she might have turned evil --- I didn't want that --- but she reassured me this morning that she wouldn't so I'm allowing her to go for the last 4 years"  
  
"So you saying that Angel and I will turn Evil --- I think not I'm a sweet child but I asked to be in Slytherin because my friends were" Rouge said in confusion.  
  
"Ok enough about this before my Mother changes her mind" Trinity walked into Eeylops. 10 mins later she walked back out with a gorgeous brown owl with white and black patches and a pen and paper in her hand. "Right Mum your turn you have got to write to Dumbledore and I'll send it on Patch"  
  
"Patch --- That's a rabbits name" chuckled Gaia who had just walked up behind them all  
  
"Hey guys ----- I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS"  
  
"Really" Gaia, Dee and Tyga all chanted together  
  
"Yeah Mum's finally let me go" All 6 girls started jumping up and down cheering and going Hyper  
  
"Girls please I'm trying to think"  
  
"Sorry Mum" 10 mins later Trinity's Mum had finished writing the letter and had sent Patch on her way. "If Dumbledore accepts we should be getting a letter through within the next 4 days"  
  
"Yaydles" All 6 girls screamed together  
  
"Mum you don't mind if we go walk around Diagon Alley together do you --- you can go catch up with the bar tender in The leaky cauldron and we'll meet you in there"  
  
"Ok now don't go getting lost and don't go down Knockturn Alley"  
  
"We won't" Trinity's Mum walked back into the leaky cauldron  
  
"Right where we going first" Trinity asked "this is my first time here don't forget". The other 5 girls looked at each other, then at Trinity "Gamble and Jakes". Trinity looked a bit worried and then laughed "What's Gamble and Jakes"  
  
"The wizarding joke shop" Angel replied. They all burst out laughing as they walked towards Gamble and Jakes. As they approached, Trinity saw a fit lad walk out laughing with two companions. She whispered to Rogue "Who's that fit fucker?"  
  
"That - that's Draco Malfoy or Malfoy as everyone calls him --- He's in Slytherin and always hangs around with those two goons," Rogue giggled  
  
"Now I really want to be in Slytherin" Trinity didn't take her eyes off of Malfoy. As he got closer to them and they got closer to Gamble and Jakes her stare got harder and then, she tripped. She fell over face first onto the ground right in front of Malfoy's feet. Malfoy started laughing, "Haven't you learnt to walk yet or have I just got people falling at my feet" Angel went over to help Trinity up "Shut up Malfoy --- She's new here and at Hogwarts, she'll be starting her 4th year when we start back"  
  
"How can she be starting her 4th year if she's new"  
  
"She's moving from a Muggle school --- Her Mum didn't want her at Hogwarts but she got her letter when she was 11 --- Her Mum wouldn't let her come --- She's just finished Yr 9 at Muggle School so Hogwarts is her 4th year" By now Trinity was on her feet dusting off her knees and sorting out her hair. When she had finished she bought her head up and her eyes caught Malfoy's. They were a beautiful shade of blue. She quickly looked away as she had gone bright red.  
  
"So what house you wanna be in --- hope not Pansy Griffindor" Trinity looked back at Malfoy "No - Slytherin like all my friends" she thought to herself and you  
  
"Good just as long as you don't go in Pansy Potter, Weirdo Wesley and Mudblood Grangers house"  
  
"Don't worry I won't" Malfoy walked off leaving Trinity and the rest of the girls standing there. Once again Trinity couldn't take her eyes off Malfoy.  
  
"Trinity --- TRINITY"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"God girl you've got it for him BAD" Rogue giggled  
  
"No I haven't he was so horrible to me" At this time all she could think was His eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue and shone like the sky --- I want those eyes on me forever. Rouge looked at Trinity and then giggled while saying, "Ok lets go in" Little did Trinity know, when she caught his eye he couldn't take his off her. "Did you see her she was FINE"  
  
"Err you like her ---- don't you"  
  
"Shut up Crabbe no I don't --- not her the girl err half way down Diagon Alley --- she was fine" 


	4. Chapter 4

4 days later Trinity wouldn't stop moaning. "It's been 4 days and he still hasn't sent a reply --- he doesn't want me at Hogwarts after all" Trinity walked into the lounge with tears forming in her eyes. Her Mum followed her in and gave her a great big hug. "I'm going up to my room" She walked out of the lounge and staggered upstairs. She sat on her bed looking at a photo that the 6 girls had taken at Diagon Alley. She started to cry. She heard a fluttering noise coming in through her window. It was Angel's owl. It had a note for her in its beak. She read the note. Trinity, Your owl has come to my house with a letter of some importance to you, I tried to send Patch over but she wouldn't leave. Catch ya later sweetie. Lûv Angel  
  
"MUM" Trinity screamed from her room. Her Mum came running up the stairs.  
  
"What, what, what?"  
  
"Patch has gone to Angels house she's trying to send her over here but she won't come."  
  
"So"  
  
"SHE'S GOT MY LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE"  
  
"I'll drive"  
  
"I should hope so to as I can't drive" Trinity wiped her eyes and giggled slightly. All she could think about was I'm never going to see Malfoy again then it was Thank god my letters gone to Angel I will get to see my friends and Malfoy --- Maybe I will have a chance with him --- I've just got to get on the right side of him. They arrived at Angels. Trinity jumped out of the car and knocked on her door. Angel answered with Patch on her arm.  
  
"Angel, Patch"  
  
"Whoa calm done Trinity" She disappeared and came back with an envelope. "Here's the letter of importance and here's Patch"  
  
"Thanks Angel hopefully the letter says what I want it to say!!"  
  
"Same here - see ya later then"  
  
"Yeah thanks again" She hugged Angel and Angel hugged her back. Trinity got back in the car not daring to open the envelope till she was at home. They pulled up and Trinity ran indoors and up to her room. She let Patch fly around her room but closed the window. She sat on her bed and Patch landed next to her. She cuddled up looking for an owl treat.  
  
"Hold on Patch, when I've opened this" She opened the letter not knowing what to expect. Downstairs her Mum was making a cup of Tea.  
  
"YES" a load scream came from upstairs. Her Mum ran upstairs knowing that she has just opened her letter.  
  
"What's it say what's it say?"  
  
"He'll see me in September and I've got a list of all the things I need for my 4th year at Hogwarts" Trinity squealed while her Mum covered her ears. Finally, Trinity stopped squealing. Her Mum uncovered her ears.  
  
"Thank you - I'm so happy for you" Trinity smiled at her Mum and started to giggle 


	5. Chapter 5

It was Trinity's birthday. Trinity awoke early that morning. "Yaydles I'm 15 at long last" She clambered out of bed and opened her curtains. It was still quite dark. She looked at her clock and realised it was only 5 am "oh best keep quiet I think" She sat back down on her bed but couldn't keep still. She got up again and started bouncing around her room. She opened her bedroom door and bounced over to the bathroom. It was pitch black in the hallway all of a sudden there was a massive bang "Shit --- bloody cat" Trinity had tripped over her Cat Max.  
  
"What's going on out here?" Trinity's Mum walked out of her room. "Trinity --- what you doing laying on the landing ---- It's 5 in the morning"  
  
"I needed the loo and I'm happy because I'm finally 15" Trinity got back to her feet and started to bounce around again.  
  
"Well go to the loo and go back to bed NOW --- I'm tired and you'll be shattered if your not careful"  
  
"Ok Mummy --- Morning Morning" She went over to her Mum and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Huh --- your hyper --- what's Morning Morning"  
  
"It's not night so I can't say Night Night so it's Morning Morning" Trinity started giggling  
  
"Just go to the loo and get back to bed" She walked back into her room. Trinity carried on bouncing towards the loo and back to bed. Later on that morning her Mother woke her up. "Trinity now you can celebrate your birthday!!"  
  
Trinity yelled "Yaydles" as she jumped out of bed fully clothed.  
  
"You didn't go back to sleep did you Trinity"  
  
"Nope --- and why should I - It's my birthday and I go back to school in 10 days I'm excited"  
  
"I know you are babe I know you are" Suddenly Trinity heard a fluttering noise at the window. There were two owls. Angels and Patch they were carrying an item that resembled a camera. Trinity got out of bed and went over to them she took the item from their beaks and sure enough it was a camera.  
  
"Why's Angel sending me a camera?" Her Mum shrugged her shoulders. Trinity opened the camera and there was a note. Press play. Trinity pressed play on the camera and there was Angel, Rogue, Dee, Tyga and Gaia.  
  
"Happy Birthday Trinity" They all screamed  
  
"Just thought you would like to know Trinity --- It is also Malfoy's Birthday today" Rouge added  
  
"Really?" Trinity asked her Mum  
  
"Yes really" They all screamed  
  
"That answer your question" Trinity's Mum sniggered  
  
"Bet you're excited that you go to Hogwarts in a 10 days aren't you" Dee added with her serious voice but then broke down into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ok so I can't keep a straight face --- not my fault" Trinity started having a giggling fit  
  
"We'll all see you at Diagon Alley --- we'll meet up and help you get your stuff" Tyga said taking control  
  
"BYEEEEEEE" They all screamed at the camera  
  
"Wasn't that sweet" Trinity's Mum said taking control. She put the camera back in the owl's beaks  
  
"Don't go yet Patch," She wrote a quick note to say thank you and gave it to Patch  
  
"Ok off you go and be careful with the camera please it's not mine" Both the owls flew off leaving Trinity standing at the window of her room.  
  
"Shall we go open your presents now Trinity" Trinity turned round. She was trying to hide some tears from her Mum, but she noticed.  
  
"What's wrong Trinity?" Her Mum asked  
  
"I haven't been at school with them for 3 years now I going to the same school as them it's all going so quickly."  
  
"Cheer up you'll now be with them all the time ----- You might if your lucky be in the same dormitory as them"  
  
"Yeah --- I guess your right" Trinity's Mum put her arm round Trinity's shoulder and led her downstairs. They walked into the lounge. There were 4 presents. One was an odd shape. Trinity walked over to it.  
  
"I'll leave this present till last," She giggled. She opened all her presents and got a top, jeans and a pair of fishnet gloves.  
  
"Now this odd shaped one" She opened it neatly in case it broke. When she had fully opened it she found it was a broomstick  
  
"A Nimbus 2001 --- thanks Mum ---- it's brilliant" She ran over and gave her a great big hug  
  
"I thought you could do with a broom then you could try out for the quidditch team"  
  
"Thanks Mum"  
  
"What do you want to do today then, it's your choice?"  
  
"Well I've got to wait for Patch to get back so I can send a note to Malfoy saying Happy Birthday!! Then we can go to Diagon Alley I like it there!"  
  
"If you really want ---- we can go and get your wand as well"  
  
"Thank you Mummy" Trinity ran upstairs and changed into her new clothes. Patch appeared at the window.  
  
"Hey Patch --- I need you to send something to Draco Malfoy for me ---- do you know where he lives or is" Patch dipped her head as a sign to say yes.  
  
"Good" Trinity wrote a note to Malfoy for his Birthday. Happy Birthday Malfoy, Have a great day --- it's also my birthday weirdly enough. Lûv Trinity (The girl who fell face first at your feet outside Gamble and Jakes)  
  
"That'll do ---- Here you go Patch take it straight to Malfoy" Trinity put the note in Patch's beak. "Go Mum's coming up and I don't want her to read what I've written so go" Patch flew off as Trinity's Mum walked in the room.  
  
"You sent Patch to Malfoy then"  
  
"Yes - now can we go to Diagon Alley PLEASE?"  
  
"Yess go get in the car and I'll meet you out there --- indecently what did you write" Trinity turned round to face her Mum  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Trinity gave a smirk, turned on her heel and walked out. Cheeky little so and so --- I can tell she'll fit in nicely if she's put in Slytherin Louise thought to herself. A horn could be heard.  
  
"Mum hurry up ---- I want to get there before my 16th Birthday don't ya know"  
  
"Yep she'll fit right in," Louise laughed as she walked out of Trinity's room.  
  
"I'm glad we're going to Diagon Alley today I need to get something done" she said climbing in the car. 


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled up outside the Leaky Cauldron and got out of the car, they walked into the Pub and her Mum sat down at the bar.  
  
"Mum, we're supposed to be going into Diagon Alley for my birthday treat" Trinity sighed  
  
"Just sit down, I've got something to do in here" Trinity buried her head into the bar hoping that they would soon go into Diagon Alley. At that moment Tom appeared from behind the bar, He was carrying a cake. It was the spitting image of Trinity.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Trinity, Happy Birthday to you" Trinity lifted her head to see the bartender, standing holding the cake out to her. The cake had her eyes winking and her mouth smiling. Her birthday cake then started to say "Happy Birthday Trinity"  
  
"Oh my god it's gorgeous Thank You"  
  
"It was all your Mum's idea so really you should be thanking her" A voice started speaking from the darkness behind the bar.  
  
"Who's that?" Trinity asked. A man emerged from the shadows. He had a long white beard and was wearing a funny outfit.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore --- How nice to see you" Louise said in astonishment  
  
"Nice to see you as well Louise - now Trinity --- I have a little something for you for your birthday to get you started at Hogwarts" He handed her a square looking shape.  
  
"Thanks sir" She opened the present --- It was a book.  
  
"Quidditch through the ages --- thank you Professor" Trinity said with a grin appearing on her face  
  
"Your mother told me she was getting you a broom for your birthday and said that you would want to try out for the quidditch team, whatever house you were in"  
  
"Yeah I've watched the quidditch world cup on television --- I applied for a channel to show that from Witch Weekly"  
  
"Ah Rita Skeeter" Dumbledore looked into her eyes over the top of his moon shaped glasses  
  
"Don't go chatting to her will you --- she spreads some horrible gossip about"  
  
"I won't sir"  
  
"Well we best be away --- Can you save us the cake please --- we've got a bit to do"  
  
"Certainly" Tom put the cake back behind the bar. Trinity and Louise walked off out the back and into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Oh my god - it can't be" Trinity looked at the entrance of Knockturn Alley and saw Malfoy. He turned around and she dived into a corner.  
  
"Trinity, Trinity" Her Mum walked over to the corner. "What are you doing in that corner?"  
  
"Hiding from Malfoy" She looked back over to where Malfoy was standing. He had turned back round so she got up again. At that moment she saw Patch fly towards Malfoy with her note in Patch's beak. "Shit" Trinity quietly said under her breath. "No this can't be happening, not while I'm here"  
  
"What can't be happening?" her Mum asked with curiosity. Trinity signalled over to Malfoy who was opening the note. "Oh I see --- is that the note you sent him this morning?" Trinity nodded. "Well I think we'll just" Louise looked around. "We'll walk into Olivanders and get your wand" Louise pulled Trinity into Olivanders. Mr Olivander walked into the shop from the back of the shop.  
  
"I wondered if I'd ever see you Miss Narcia ---- How many years ago were you meant to come in here?" Mr Olivander asked  
  
"3 to be exact" Trinity replied with a slight giggle. Mr Olivander pulled out 3 wands. 10" Mahogany wood with a phoenix feather, 8" Beach wood and Unicorn hair and 9" Oak with Phoenix feather, Unicorn hair and Dragon scales.  
  
"That one will do perfectly," Mr Olivander said in a hyped mood as Trinity picked up the 9  
  
"Thank you Mr Olivander"  
  
"Any time Trinity, Any time --- now I think that's your owl at the window with a note in its beak"  
  
"Yes it is thank you again" Trinity picked up her wand and went to go outside. What she didn't know was Malfoy was holding Patch there. He was waiting for Trinity to appear from the shop.  
  
"I've got something to do Trinity so I'll go get that done" Trinity's Mum said walking towards the door.  
  
"Ok I'm going to Gamble and Jakes to get some" She paused  
  
"Some what?"  
  
Trinity hesitated before saying "Trick gum"  
  
"Ok but don't go getting any stink pellets"  
  
"Don't worry I won't Mummy" Trinity's mum smiled and walked out the shop. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trinity was getting ready to walk out and get her owl when "Be careful won't you Miss Narcia"  
  
"Yes I will thank you Mr Olivander" Trinity walked out of Olivander's and turned to go towards Gamble and Jakes. "Come on Patch" Patch didn't come. Trinity turned round to go get Patch. She was closer to the end of the shop window than she thought. She started walking over to her. "Patch come here" Malfoy let go of Patch. She flew onto Trinity's shoulder. "Thank you." She took the note out of Patch's beak and read it. It read: Thank you for the note Trinity. Happy Birthday, to you as well. If you go to Diagon Alley today stand in front of Olivander's and look towards the Apothecary. I have a surprise that I want you see. Trinity did as the note said. She suddenly felt a breeze against the back of her neck. She turned round to see what it was but nothing was there. She turned back to face the Apothecary. Suddenly she got grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows.  
  
"Don't say a word just listen --- the train for Hogwarts leaves on the first of September. I always have a carriage if you can't find one come and find me." Malfoy let go of Trinity  
  
"Excuse me but who said I wanted to even be friends with you?" Trinity said trying to hide her love for Malfoy  
  
"I saw you staring at me ---- I know what goes on in your head ---- Plus Angel told me that you fancy me!"  
  
"What she know she don't know what goes on in my head and who I fancy --- I'll be having words with her later"  
  
"Why for telling me the truth or for Lying?"  
  
"Lying"  
  
"Fine - don't come find me if you need a compartment --- Now you've lost your chance" Malfoy walked off leaving Trinity standing there gob smacked.  
  
"Angel is DEAD" Trinity wrote a note to angel: I can't believe you went and told Malfoy that I fancied him --- some friend you are bet you've told the WHOLE of Hogwarts by now --- I can't believe you --- True friends wouldn't do that. She gave the note to Patch and sent her on her way. She walked into Gamble and Jakes and purchased some stink pellets and a pack of Trick gum. She went and stood outside Gamble and Jakes waiting for her Mum to come back. She saw Malfoy staring at her. He gave her a smirk and raised his eyebrows. This made Trinity's heart melt. He then disappeared down Knockturn Alley. Trinity's Mum walked up behind Trinity.  
  
"You can't take your eyes off him for one minute can you" Trinity jumped  
  
"Don't scare me like that Mum that's not good for me --- If you really want to know he's just melted my heart"  
  
"Ah that's what love does I'm afraid Trinity --- Shall we go home" Trinity's Mum smiled  
  
"Yeah I don't need to do anything else till 1st September" Trinity and her mum walked back to the leaky cauldron  
  
"Cake please Tom we're on our way home" Louise said quietly to Tom "Before her heart melts with love all over your floor" Louise and Tom started to laugh  
  
"Here you go --- have a safe journey home you two ---I do want to see you again" He started to chuckle.  
  
"Bye Tom" Trinity and Louise chanted together. Outside the Leaky cauldron Trinity asked her Mum "How long have you know Tom for?"  
  
"Well I started drinking at the leaky cauldron when I was in university because it used to be just down the road. He used to help me with my work when I had difficult assignments -That's how I met Hagrid - He was having trouble sorting out his students. He asked Tom for some help but as I had finished my work Tom asked me to do it. I did it every year after that but when your year came I wouldn't because of your friends"  
  
"And enemies" Trinity added  
  
"What do you mean by enemies?" Louise looked puzzled  
  
"I broke up with Angel today because she told Malfoy I fancied him"  
  
"You'll be friends again by the start of term - trust --- it's just one of your little arguments!"  
  
"Yeah you keep believing that Mum!!" Trinity said with a little scowl on her face. Trinity arrived home and went up to her room ---- she loaded her stress relief game on her computer. She started playing it, as she started to calm down she heard something fly into her window. She ran over and opened it. Patch hopped in the window. "Can't you tell when my windows closed or not?" Trinity said with frustration. She opened the note and read I didn't tell him --- I was talking to Rogue about it and he walked up behind us and listened to the conversation without us knowing ----- We didn't know till he walked round the corner and said 'that was interesting --- I'll have to talk to her about that'. We couldn't do anything to stop him. Ask Rogue if you don't believe me!!!!! Trinity folded the note up and shoved it in her draw. She grabbed a clean piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote a note to Rogue saying Hey Rogue, Did Malfoy hear your conversation between you and Angel about me fancying him or did she tell him???? Please tell me . Lûv Trinity. She tucked the note in Patch's beak and sent her on her way. Her mum came upstairs.  
  
"Sorted it out yet?" She asked poking her head round the corner of the door.  
  
"No I'm just checking what Angel said was true with Rogue because it involves her!"  
  
"Oh ok --- tell me when it's sorted and I'll make your tea - You will sort it out before tea trust me"  
  
"Ok" Trinity went back over to her computer and turned off her stress relief game. She logged onto the Internet and signed onto Msn Messenger. A message came up! 1 new message click here to read. She typed www.hotmail.com in the web bar. She opened up her inbox to see it was a message from Rogue. It was titled I thought you might like this I took it last year. Trinity opened it and downloaded the attachment. It was a picture of Malfoy in his Quidditch robes.  
  
"HOOHA" Trinity screamed, "That's my new background" Trinity started laughing, She replied to the e-mail How did you get that photo he's gorgeous in it!!!!!!. She sent it and logged off, as no one was online. She went and lay down on her bed and started reading 'Quidditch through the ages'. Patch flew in and landed on Trinity's bed. She put the book down and ripped the note out of her beak. It read that's pretty much what happened he over heard our conversation ---- If I could turn time back I would!!!!! I would make it so he didn't hear!!! Lûv ya sweetie!!! Lûv Rogue. Trinity grabbed a pencil and the note that Angel sent her. She read it over again and sent a reply. Ok sorry Angel - It's only Malfoy grabbed me today outside Olivander's and told me you told him I fancied him. She sent it and screamed downstairs. "Mum it's sorted --- what's for dinner?"  
  
"Whatever you want --- I told you you'd sort it out!"  
  
"Shut up your always right" She shut her bedroom door and turned on Amy Studt. She suddenly thought I've got to reply to Rogue. She picked up the note and pencil and replied just to say thanks. Trinity ran downstairs, prepared dinner for her and Louise and went to bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

1st September came quicker than Trinity thought. "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ" Trinity grumbled as she turned over and hit her alarm. Louise walked in. "Trinity time to get up you've got to get ready to go to Diagon Alley --- we've got to get all your stuff"  
  
"What's the time??"  
  
"Seven - the train leaves at exactly 11am you've got to get up now!!"  
  
"Fine" Trinity literally rolled out of bed. "I'm up" She put on her Baggies and white strappy top. She brushed her hair and put it up messily.  
  
"You could do your hair a bit nicer as it's your first day at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll do it later when I'm awake" Trinity slumped downstairs and put some toast on. She finished her breakfast quickly grabbed her mobile and text Angel before leaving the house with her broom, Quidditch through the ages and her wand tucked into her big back pocket.  
  
"Nice to see your ready to go --- and awake"  
  
"Mm" Trinity shut her eyes and fell back to sleep --- when she woke up they were outside the leaky cauldron. Angel, Rouge, Tyga, Dee and Gaia were standing outside waiting for her. Trinity climbed out and walked over to them. Angel took one look at Trinity's hair. "Been dragged through a hedge Trin". Trinity rubbed her eyes "Shut up I'm tired --- I'm not usually up this early till the 7th ---- I'm not used to it!!!" Dee delved into her denim bag and pulled out a little package for Trinity.  
  
"A little something from all of us --- we got it this morning" Trinity opened the package and found a Slytherin colour tie.  
  
"Thanks guys but I'm not in Slytherin yet"  
  
"Don't worry you will be --- we know how much you want to be --- your minds saying it so the sorting hat will place you in Slytherin." Dee stated  
  
"Do you think so? . Rephrase I hope so!!" Trinity giggled  
  
"Are you going to go in girls you've all got a lot to get" Louise asked walking over to the door.  
  
"Oui Muter, we're coming"  
  
"Wow French and German - you learn a lot at Muggle schools" The girls all followed Louise through the Leaky Cauldron out to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Right I need Standard book of spells Grade 4, two potion vials though why we need two I don't know"  
  
"'Cause Snape's making the Griffindors do more work 'cause of Potter so we have to as well" Angel said  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Called Snape a stupid wanker who needed to get a life, of course someone, not mentioning any names,." Tyga, Dee, Rogue and Gaia interrupted Angel. In a coughing manner. "Mal*cough*foy"  
  
"Shut up girls" Angel said turning to them with an annoyed face. Trinity started laughing. "Anyway as I was saying this person went and told Snape and now the whole class are suffering including him!!!!"  
  
"Oh well that's what happens when you snitch don't it . Right I've got my wand, I need my robes and I've got my owl" Trinity, Louise and the rest of the girls finished sorting out their things for school.  
  
"Right we've got 10 minutes to get to the station and get you to a seat on the train." Louise said looking at her watch  
  
"Ok lets go I need a good seat I don't want to share with Malfoy really I'll blush won't I"  
  
"Yes" the other 5 girls giggled. They all climbed into Louise's car and drove off down the road. They arrived at the station at 10:58.  
  
"Hurry girls the train leaves in 2 minutes and we haven't got you a seat yet."  
  
"We normally get a seat even if we're late . It's a squash with five but I'm sure we can fit ickle Trinity in"  
  
"Shut Up Gaia" Trinity said getting annoyed "Why are you always making fun of me I ain't that small anymore."  
  
"No but your still flat chested" They walked through the gate onto platform 9 ¾  
  
"Actually B cup if you don't mind!!!!!" Malfoy walked up behind Trinity, Rogue and Dee. Angel, Tyga and Gaia looked at him and started laughing.  
  
"What you laughing at now?" Trinity said looking confused. Malfoy spoke to her and the girls.  
  
"B cup --- mm never thought that ----- I thought you were bigger when I saw you" Rogue and Dee turned around looking shocked. Trinity started turning bright red. Angel and Gaia saw this.  
  
"Ahhhh Malfoy Trinity's all blushed now" Gaia said with a little laugh  
  
"Shut up Gaia --- what you doing listening to our conversations anyway Malfoy --- first you hear the one between Me and Rogue and now you listen to a very private conversation indeed" Angel walked over to Trinity and hugged her. "We're going to get a seat before you embarrass yourself anymore ok Trin" Trinity nodded slightly and walked off with Angel to get a seat. Tyga, Dee, Gaia and Rouge were left standing there talking to Malfoy.  
  
"What's wrong with her this year?"  
  
"She's looking out for her friend ---- Trinity's already had a go at her about you and she wants to help whenever anything like that happens"  
  
"Anything like what --- she shouted out she was a B cup to the whole station"  
  
"As nice as this conversation is girls - Trinity and Angel have found a carriage and the train's going to leave in 30 seconds so I suggest you give me your luggage and I'll put it on the train and you find Angel and Trinity and sit down ---- You can talk to ..."  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"You can talk to Malfoy later ----- Hurry Up --- Nice to meet you Malfoy" Louise took the girls bags and put them on the train. The girls ran onto the train. Trinity and Angel were in the second compartment on the train. They sat down and waved to Louise as the train left the station.  
  
"Well it's official I'm on my way to Hogwarts" Trinity said as the train had completely left the station. 


	9. Chapter 9

Half way through the journey Trinity and Dee both fell asleep. Tyga started chatting about boys in Hogwarts. "Talking of boys Tyga, what do you think will happen between Malfoy and Trinity?" Rouge asked "I mean we all know he's a bit of a player but, do think they'll hit it off or will she be another notch for his belt."  
  
"Dunno ask Angel she knows what it's like to be played by him" Tyga, Rouge and Gaia burst out laughing  
  
"Shut up that was a long time ago"  
  
"No --- what we mean is, the way he's acting is it the way he acted around you or not?"  
  
"Not really around me he acted like he really loved me and that he wanted to be with me forever --- I wonder if that's how all boys work --- if they really love you they act like they're hard and if they want to use you they act like they love you"  
  
"Probably" All 4 girls burst out laughing "Anyway it's Trin's first year --- we'll have to ask him so she don't get hurt on her first year! --- she won't want to get involved with anyone if he hurts her ----- Saying that she'll have loads of boys after her --- she's changed loads since we last saw her ---- Attitude and looks"  
  
"She looks like her sister and look at her when she was in primary school -- - boys all round her." Gaia added  
  
"Who's going to ask him though ----- and we have to word it right --- we can't walk up to him and go 'Hey Malfoy, do you really love Trinity or are you just playing her around' can we?"  
  
"No not really - we'll have to ask him what he thinks of her!!"  
  
"Without Crabbe and Goyle around otherwise he'll play up like any normal bloke when asked a question about a girl" All 4 girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well as much as I'd like to have a puddle on the seat I'm going to the loo if I bump into Malfoy I'll ask if you lot see him on his own, ask him" Angel said  
  
"Ok" all girls shouted out the door after her  
  
"Shall we wake these two lazy sods up or shall we leave them?"  
  
"Wake, but how"  
  
"Water or Music"  
  
"WATER" They screamed. Gaia ran out of the compartment. She came back with Angel and a bucket of ice cold water."One evil waking coming up" She tipped the bucket of water over Dee and Trinity. They both jumped up from their seats soaking wet.  
  
"YOU FUCKING MINGER GAIA --- YOU COULD HAVE WOKEN US UP GENTLY" Trinity screamed looking down at her sopping clothes.  
  
"Calm down Trin ---- as cold as it is we shouldn't scream at her"  
  
"Thank you Dee"  
  
"We should kill her" Dee and Trinity lunged at Gaia. Rogue, Tyga and Angel all dived out of their seats to get the girls off.  
  
"Calm down girls it was a joke"  
  
"Fine ---- we're going to go dry ourselves off" Trinity and Dee walked out.  
  
"You are so horrible to them Gaia"  
  
"I know" Dee and Trinity came back. Tyga, Gaia, Rogue and Angel took one look at Trinity and started laughing.  
  
"Yes it's so funny isn't it --- my tops gone see-through" Trinity said sarcastically "Laugh it up" The girls continued laughing as Trinity went over to her seat and slumped down into it.  
  
"Don't worry Trin we'll all be changing into our robes soon so no-one will see" Dee said sitting down and hugging Trinity. "If it makes you feel better --- They did it to me last year and I was wearing white shorts!"  
  
"That can't have been good"  
  
"No it wasn't" Trinity and Dee started giggling  
  
"I'm going to get changed now coming with me anyone"  
  
"Yeah I will I wanna get out of these wet clothes"  
  
"I will" Angel replied getting out of her seat  
  
"Can I come watch?" someone said  
  
"Who was that?" Trinity asked Dee  
  
"Malfoy probably"  
  
Malfoy walked round the corner "How did you guess Dee?"  
  
"'Cause that's something you would say ----- We, except Trinity, all know you to well and the answers no so go back to your little ruling over Crabbe and Goyle" Malfoy threw a dirty look Dee and she smirked back "don't even start with the dirty looks" All the girls started laughing as Malfoy walked off. Angel, Dee and Trinity went and got changed. When they returned Malfoy was sitting in their compartment.  
  
"What you doing in here and not with C & G?" Angel said in a harsh tone of voice  
  
"Nice to see you again as well Angel ---- as a matter of fact I was waiting for Trinity"  
  
"Waiting for me --- Why?" Trinity asked in amazement  
  
"'Cause I've been told to collect you for sorting so you can join your house like all the other second, third, fourth, fift." He was interrupted by Trinity  
  
"Yeah I get the idea every year but the first ---- come on then --- wish me luck guys"  
  
"Good luck Trin" They all screamed at her. Malfoy got out of his seat.  
  
"She'll be back in about 5 mins"  
  
"Malfoy - you touch her your dead - get it" Gaia threatened him. Malfoy put his hands up "I won't lay a finger on her ---- well maybe her shoulders to take her to the que but that's it I promise" Trinity walked out with Malfoy closely behind her.  
  
"Did you see that?" Rogue said in surprise  
  
"See what?" Tyga replied  
  
"Malfoy --- He so wants Trin --- they walked out and his eyes were on her ass the whole time"  
  
"Don't be so paranoid ---- He's a typical bloke ----- tell me what bloke doesn't look at a girls ass"  
  
"True - but why was he picked to get her ----- did he offer or was he really picked"  
  
"ROUGE stop it your babbling"  
  
"We better go get changed we'll be there about 2 mins after Trin gets back"  
  
"Ok" Gaia and Tyga replied in chorus. They left Dee and Angel in the compartment looking after all the things.  
  
"I hope Trin does get sorted into Slytherian --- she'll be well upset if she doesn't" Dee said with a concerned look forming on her face.  
  
"Yeah same here --- If she doesn't get sorted into Slytherian it will also ruin her chances with Malfoy he'll only go out with girls from Slytherian"  
  
"He's never been out with a girl he's always used them"  
  
"No --- he went out with Pansy Parkinson for 6 months then broke it off 'cause he found out she was cheating on him with his best friend"  
  
"Oh yeah a lot of mayhem came from the common room that evening"  
  
"And our dormitory ----- Draco this and Draco that"  
  
"I'm surprised their still friends" Both girls laughed as Tyga, Rogue and Gaia walked back  
  
"What you laughing at?" Tyga asked  
  
"When Pansy and Draco broke up" All five girls broke into laughter  
  
"Oh yeah - I forgot to mention - when we were walking back we heard someone get sorted into Griffindor" Rogue explained  
  
"I hope it wasn't Trin" Angel whined. A chorus of 'yeas' came from the compartment. A few mins passed and Trinity walked back with Malfoy. She and Malfoy both looked quite sad. "Trin --- please don't say your in Griffindor" Trinity looked up. "I'm" She sighed "I'm in ------- SLYTHERIAN" All six girls started jumping up and down celebrating. Malfoy smiled at them. "We're good at looking sad aren't we" Trinity and Malfoy started laughing. Trinity put her Slytherian tie on.  
  
"We're so happy for you Trin" Dee said with a smile on her face. The girls all had a group hug. Malfoy looked at them. Dee held out her arm. "You can join in if you want --- no-one will mind"  
  
"That's ok I'm going back to my compartment. I need to change" Malfoy smiled and walked off. Dee turned back to the group and started to giggle on the inside. 


	10. Chapter 10

The train stopped for the first time at Hogwarts. Trinity could hear in the distant 'Firs years this way'. "Hey look how small they are this year?" Gaia said diving to the window  
  
"Ahh bless" Dee said in a baby voice. All the girls apart from Trinity were looking at the first years. "Aren't you looking Trinity?"  
  
"Nah can't be bothered --- The fact we're getting bigger is the reason they're getting smaller"  
  
"God Trin, you sound like my mum" Angel said laughing  
  
"Well it's true isn't it?!" The girls all nodded in agreement and sat back down.  
  
"This will take us all the way to the castle so we don't have to walk much"  
  
"Good I'm to tired to walk" They train left Hogsmead Station and soon arrived at the castle. They departed the train and walked up to the castle.  
  
"You ready for this Trinity --- you're about to take your first step into the world of Hogwarts." Dee asked  
  
"No but --- I've got my friends to help me through" They all started to laugh. Trinity heard a loud rumble. She looked to her left to see the Big Oak doors opening. A professor was standing in the door way.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts ---- soon you will go into the main hall and take your seats - the first years will be arriving soon --- for those of you who are starting for the first I am Professor McGonagall --- I teach Transfiguration and I am Head of Griffindor house" She turned round and walked off through a door.  
  
"I can't wait till lesson's start again --- I've been revising all year" said a voice from the front of the group  
  
"Well I can't wait to get home even if I have got de-gnomeing to do" said another  
  
"I just want to go to bed!" said a third  
  
"Who's that lot talking at the front?" Trinity asked  
  
"The one who wants to go home is Weirdo Wesley, The one who wants to go to bed is Pansy Potter, and the one who wants to get back to work is Mudblood Granger" Rogue explained  
  
"Ok stop with the Mudblood"  
  
"Why? - It's what everyone calls her 'cause she has Muggle paren" Rouge's voice trailed off. Trinity was staring at her with a stern look on her face.  
  
"And what do you think my parents are Rogue?"  
  
"Sorry I forgot"  
  
"It's ok who wouldn't remember that my parents are" She stopped talking and whispered "Muggles" Everyone filed into the hall and sat down. Trinity and her friends sat at the end of the table next to where the first years would sit.  
  
"We've sat here so you can see all the new first years." Gaia told Trinity  
  
"Thanks but do I want to" the other girls shrugged. Malfoy came in with Crabbe and Goyle and sat next to Angel.  
  
"Can we help you Malfoy?" Angel asked  
  
"Am I not allowed to sit down at the Slytherian table"  
  
"Yeah but why here you never sit near girls unless you're after something"  
  
"That and this is the only place left on the table" Angel rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls. Dumbledore walked in and sat in his seat at the head of the hall. He whispered something to Professor McGonagal. She got up and left the hall. Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent.  
  
"The first years have arrived at the castle ---- They are on their way up so no more talking thank you very much ---- not till all the students have been sorted and the feast begins" He sat back down and the hall stayed silent. The oak doors opened and everyone's heads turned. Professor McGonagal walked in with the first year students behind her. After an hour all the students had been sorted. Eight new students were sorted into Slytherian and the feast had started. Malfoy turned towards Trinity. "A little word of advice Trin --- avoid Russell and Flint" He turned back to Crabbe and Goyle leaving Trinity looking puzzled. She turned back to the girls still looking quite puzzled.  
  
"You alright Trin" Rogue asked  
  
"I'll tell you in the common room away from" She signalled her head towards Malfoy subtly  
  
"Oh ok --- you going to tell the rest of the girls"  
  
"Yeah just not here" The first years had already left the hall with the prefects. People were slowly filling out of the hall. The girls got up to leave.  
  
"Hey Trin before we go look over to the Griffondor table" Trinity looked over "The three people sitting at the end of the table - that's Potter, Wesley and Granger"  
  
"Now I know who to avoid" All 6 girls started laughing 


	11. Chapter 11

In the Slytherian common room all 6 girls sat round the fire in the comfy chairs. "Did you see the faces of the First Years?" Tyga asked  
  
"Yeah they looked petrified of the hat" Gaia chuckled  
  
"What was it you were going to tell us Trin?" Rogue asked  
  
"Oh yeah ---- Does Malfoy always give people advice?" Trinity asked the girls. The girls all shook their heads. "Well he said avoid Russell and Flint ---- do you lot know why?"  
  
"Yeah they mess girls about big time --- your new --- they'll take advantage"  
  
"Typical I had this at Sandon and I thought boys here would be different" The girls started laughing  
  
"All boys are the same all round the world" Everyone carried on laughing. After a couple of minutes Trinity and Dee were still on the seat laughing like they did in Primary School, they had tears streaming down their faces!  
  
"God, you two haven't changed have you?" Angel said with a giggle  
  
"NOPE" Trinity and Dee screamed together. Malfoy walked through the portrait hole and looked at Dee and Trinity. He then turned to Angel, Gaia, Tyga, and Rogue.  
  
"Do these two ever stop laughing?"  
  
"No --- they were like this all the way through Primary School."  
  
"Oh dear --- I can tell this is going to be a noisy year!" Malfoy looked at the girls and laughed slightly. He then looked Dee and Trinity and smiled. Rogue said quietly to Tyga "Who's he smiling at do you think, Dee or Trinity?"  
  
"Well he's smiled at Dee before but he smiles at Trin more!" The girls looked at each other then got up. "Malfoy" they screamed. He stopped turned round and looked at them.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can we talk to you privately?"  
  
"Yeah sure ---- we'll go in the reading room - no-one's in there!" The three of them walked into the Reading room and sat down. Rogue turned to look at Malfoy.  
  
"Erm Malfoy what ---- what do you think of Trinity?" Malfoy looked at Rouge and Tyga with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you Love her tell us but if your going to mess her about Malfoy we need to know 'cause it's her first year at Hogwarts and we don't want her hurt Now do you love her or not?" Tyga blurted out.  
  
"I - I - I don't know yet ------ I don't even know her"  
  
"That's all we want to know" Rogue and Tyga got up and left the reading room and sat back down in their seats. Malfoy walked out of the reading room and up to the boys dormitory not looking at the girls.  
  
"He looks a bit nervous doesn't he?!" Gaia said glairing at Rogue and Tyga  
  
"We had a little chat that's all and a little news for Trin" Trinity stopped laughing and looked up at Rouge  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to talk to Malfoy ---- He doesn't know what he thinks of you yet 'cause he doesn't know you!"  
  
"Really ---- I can't talk to him you know what I'm like" She cut her sentence short and checked to see if anyone else was listening "When I'm around boys I really like!"  
  
"Of course we do sweetie and we'll help you we promise" Dee said hugging Trinity "we'll all help through this and if it's a downfall we'll help you back onto your feet as that's what friends are for"  
  
"Thanks guys ---- I'm going to bed" Trinity walked upstairs to the girls dormitory and lay down on her bed. She started to fall asleep when the other 5 girls walked upstairs.  
  
"Night Trin ----- tomorrow we can think about what you're going to do about Malfoy!" Angel said  
  
"Yeah thanks that will help me sleep won't it" They all started laughing. Trinity couldn't sleep after that. She got up and walked down to the common room. Dee was already down there.  
  
"Hey Dee --- couldn't sleep either hey"  
  
"No I Never sleep first couple days ------ you won't either I'm guessing --- ------ you look as though you've got a lot on your mind!"  
  
"Nothing that you and the others don't know about"  
  
"Malfoy"  
  
"Correct ------- I can't stop thinking" Dee interrupted her  
  
"No Malfoy --- behind you"  
  
"Shit" She walked over to the chair next to Dee, sat down, sank low, and hid.  
  
"I thought that's how you'd act if I walked up behind you and listened in when you were saying things like that - Hey Dee"  
  
"Hey" Malfoy went and laid down on the long black leather sofa.  
  
"So Trin you going to finish what you were saying" Trin went bright red and hid even more.  
  
"No"  
  
"Ah go on it was getting interesting" Trin sat up  
  
"I said No"  
  
"Woo you can get angry --- I like it!" Dee got up and walked over to Malfoy. She hit his legs and he sat up.  
  
"Don't you know how to treat a lady with respect do ya?" Dee said sitting down. Malfoy glared at Dee  
  
"I treat all ladies with respect it's just - when you hear a conversation like that you'd like to hear the ending of it"  
  
"And you won't 'cause I'm not continuing it with you in here"  
  
"Fine I'll go sit on the stairs --- I won't be in here then and I can still hear"  
  
"Not if I whisper to Dee"  
  
"You remind me of a female version of ----- me"  
  
"Your so self-absorbed" Dee said laughing.  
  
"Who - me - never" Malfoy said looking innocent. Trinity and Dee both looked at him.  
  
"You act like my brother some times Malfoy" Trinity said  
  
"So is it Illegal?"  
  
"No" Both Dee and Trinity said  
  
"I'm getting tired so I'm going to see if I can get any sleep at all"  
  
"Ok Night Dee" Malfoy and Trinity said. Trinity and Dee got up and had a hug.  
  
Trinity whispered to Dee while they were hugging "Please don't leave me Dee"  
  
"I have to you two need to talk to each other" Dee let go and walked away.  
  
"But Dee" Dee smiled and giggled at Trinity and walked up to the girls dormitory. Trinity turned around and went to sit on her chair. She looked and Malfoy had disappeared. "Great so I'm on my own" She went and laid down on the sofa.  
  
"I'll sit and talk if you want" Said a voice from the stairs of the boys dormitory.  
  
"Who said that?" A figure emerged from the stairs.  
  
"I'm Russell[1] --- Russ to everyone"  
  
"Fine you can sit and chat I don't care" Russ walked over and sat on the end of the sofa. Trinity sat up so he could sit down probably. He moved closer and sat so close that she began to feel uncomfortable. "Can you move up a bit please?" He looked a bit surprised that Trinity was saying this. "Yeah sure" He moved closer towards her.  
  
"I meant the other way it's uncomfortable"  
  
"But closer so much better for getting to know you." Trinity looked at him and thought he had a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah but I like distance and if you do get any closer you'll be sitting on my lap and then that will be uncomfortable."  
  
"I wouldn't mind you sitting on my lap" Malfoy walked round the corner of the common room. Trinity got up and moved to the other sofa. Malfoy went and sat down next to her.  
  
"Leave her alone Russ --- go pick on someone else --- try Angel she's easier to influence" Trinity hit Malfoy "Ok maybe not ---- try a Griffindor"  
  
"Oh look you must really like her Malfoy ---- sticking up for her"  
  
"She's new I'm helping her keep away from creeps like you" Russ lunged for Malfoy. Trinity moved quickly then looked at them. Russell was punching Malfoy round the face. Trinity ran over to them.  
  
"Russ get off him --- Russ get off your hurting him" Trinity tried pulling Russell off of Malfoy but he was too strong for her.  
  
"Get off you little Bitch" Russell elbowed Trinity. She flew off and hit her head on the stone floor.  
  
"Beating up girls now Russell ---- Boys getting too strong for you" Russell stopped hitting Malfoy and looked over to where Trinity was laying. He got off Malfoy and walked over to her. He took one look at her and ran to the boys dormitory. Malfoy got up, blood pouring out of his nose. He walked over to Trinity who wasn't moving. He picked her up and carried her past the sofa. Dee walked down the stairs.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" She saw Trinity in Malfoy's arms and Malfoy blooded up. "What happened?" Malfoy told Dee what Russell had done.  
  
"I'm going to take her to the Hospital Wing --- I know it's late but the Slytherian prefects will take us"  
  
"Ok ------ if they don't explain the seriousness of it and who did it --- then maybe they will"  
  
"But not to Flint he'll say good on Russ" Malfoy left with Trinity. Dee went with them.  
  
"If we get caught by any other than Slytherian then we're dead" Dee said looking round for prefects. Dee and Malfoy got Trinity to the Hospital Wing without any Prefect seeing them. They had Slytherian prefect Emma[2] with them just in case. ----------------------- [1] Russell - A boy from my diving club. Malfoy warned me about him earlier on and he doesn't play girls in real life. [2] Emma - A friend from diving 


	12. Chapter 12

The sun rose and shone through the windows of the hospital wing. Dee was sitting by Trinity's bed. Malfoy and Trinity's beds were next to each other. Trinity began to stir. "Malfoy she's waking up" Malfoy jumped out of his bed and ran over to her. Angel, Rogue, Tyga, and Gaia ran into the Hospital wing.  
  
"We just heard how is she?" Gaia screamed  
  
"She's waking --- you're just in time" The girls ran over to her bed. Trinity's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light.  
  
"Where am I?" Trinity asked  
  
"In the Hospital wing --- everyone's here including Malfoy" Dee told her. She sat up and looked around. She turned and looked at Malfoy who had a cut on his cheek and a black eye.  
  
"Oh my god what happened to you?" Trinity asked in a panic.  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No I can't remember anything from last after Dee going to bed" Malfoy told her what had happened and why she was in the Hospital wing.  
  
"I'll kill that stupid cunt" Trinity said leaping up. Malfoy and Dee held her down.  
  
"No you've got to rest you've been unconscious since last night." Madame Pomfrey walked into the room. Malfoy dived back into his bed and Trinity relaxed back down  
  
"Now Mr Malfoy your cuts are healing nicely you'll be allowed to go when I say - Now how's Miss Narcia" Madame Pomfrey said  
  
"She woke up a little while ago" Angel said  
  
"Oh that's good but what I want to know now is why were all of you up?"  
  
"I weren't I've just got here" Tyga, Gaia, Angel and Rogue all said simultaneously  
  
"I was up because I never sleep on the first couple of nights" Dee answered  
  
"I was up 'cause I couldn't sleep" Malfoy replied after  
  
"My first night in a new school ---- I had a lot to think about --- shut it Dee --- do you expect me to sleep like that?"  
  
"But we were in our common room" Malfoy added  
  
"Ok - so Miss Narcia how do you feel?"  
  
"Sore and confused"  
  
"You don't feel dizzy and you don't have a headache?"  
  
"No I'm fine"  
  
"Right then Mr Malfoy and yourself can go when your friends have got your robes" she turned to Malfoy "Mr Malfoy we'll get one of your friends to get your robes" She turned back to the girls "If any of you see either Mr Crabbe or Mr Goyle can you tell them to get Mr Malfoy's robes and bring them to the hospital wing immediately please" She turned round and walked off.  
  
"We won't be long Trin" Angel then whispered to Trinity "You can now talk about what you were going to talk about last night"  
  
"Yeah thanks Angel see you soon as well" The girls walked off to get Trinity's robes. Malfoy got out of his hospital bed and walked over to Trinity's bed side.  
  
"You didn't half give me and Dee a fright last night!" Malfoy said  
  
"Oh so no 'Hey Trin how are you feeling better"  
  
"Sorry ---- thanks for trying to get Russ off me last night --- he's the strongest boy in the school --- unless you become stronger than him you won't get him off! - I didn't want you to get hurt but you did"  
  
"I fine I'm more worried about protecting my friends!" They both laughed "Did Russ do that to you?" Trinity asked touching his cut on his cheek. Trinity gazed into Malfoy's eyes and vice versa before Malfoy spoke again.  
  
"Yeah but it ain't bad he's done worse to Griffindors"  
  
"Who wouldn't" They both burst out laughing. Dee and the rest of the girls walked back through the hospital wing doors. Dee walked over to Trinity's bed and put her clothes down.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle are on their way here with your robes Malfoy."  
  
"Cheers Dee" Malfoy went back to his bed as Dee started to pull the curtain round. Trinity got dressed and pulled the curtain back. "You ok Trin"  
  
"Yeah just feel and probably look rough"  
  
"You don't look rough to me" Trinity smiled  
  
"Thanks Malfoy" Trinity went over to the girls who handed her a little bag. Trin went behind a little bit of curtain and did her make-up naturally. When she had finished she went over to the girls.  
  
"Why does natural make-up suit you so much Trinity?" Rogue asked  
  
"I don't know do I" Trintiy giggled and walked over to Malfoy with her head down so her hair was covering her face. She looked up and her long blonde hair fell off her face into a side parting. "Cya later Malfoy --- I'm going for breakfast" At that moment there were footsteps by the door. Professor Dumbledore had walked in to check on Trinity and Malfoy. He was closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle with Malfoy's robes.  
  
"Trinity - nice to see you up and about after your little accident."  
  
"Accident this was mo macident" Malfoy's hand had covered Trinity's mouth.  
  
"What's that Miss Narcia?" Dumbledore asked  
  
Malfoy whispered to Trinity "Don't mention Russ to him I'll tell you why when he goes" Trinity nodded  
  
"Little accident this was no little accident it was a nightmare"  
  
"I guess it was for you Trinity, I guess it was" He turned to Malfoy "Now Draco are you going to say who did this to you yet?"  
  
"No sir -- it was just a little disagreement over quidditch teams nothing to be concerned about, I'm fit and healthy"  
  
"You've got the fit part right" Trinity said quietly to herself.  
  
"Ok if you ever want to my door is always open --- apart from when it's closed of course" He gave a little chuckle and walked off. Trinity turned to Malfoy. In a quiet shout she said "Why wouldn't you let me tell him about Russell - he knocked me unconscious and you've got cuts and a black eye to show for it" Malfoy waited till she had calmed down a bit.  
  
"'cause he's friend's with most of the Slytherians"  
  
"So"  
  
"He would have got expelled for what he did to us"  
  
"So"  
  
"So - everyone in Slytherian would start on you if you got him expelled ---- You would be worse than unconscious --- you'd be in a coma almost dead --- he's great friends with Flint who could knock you out with one hit ----- not to mention abuse you"  
  
"Oh that explains most things!"  
  
"Exactly so unless your going to leave schools and leave the country I wouldn't tell on him! --- now I need to change so if you don't mind" He closed the curtain on Trinity. Trinity stood there looking shocked. Dee walked over to her.  
  
"Come on Trin let him relax a bit, he's sore --- let's go get breakfast" Trintiy waited until Malfoy as out of earshot.  
  
"Why was he like that to me ---- we were getting on so well then he changed just like that --- Why?"  
  
"He's trying to protect you Trin --- He's cares you see like all of us"  
  
"But you wouldn't act like that would you?!"  
  
"No but he's a bloke --- blokes do!"  
  
"I guess your right" Dee gave Trinity a hug as she was on the verge of tears. They walked into the Great Hall ---- Trinity saw Russell looking at her. He winked at her. She pretended to catch it and throw it over her shoulder then swore at him. Russell eviled at her then signalled that she was dead. Bring it on Trinity mouthed at him. Trinity sat down next to Dee and Gaia. Tyga, Rogue and Angel sat opposite.  
  
"Did you see Russell?" Trinity asked Tyga  
  
"No what?"  
  
"He winked at me as we walked in I swore back and he signalled I'm dead"  
  
"That can't be good"  
  
"Exactly --- keep an eye out for Malfoy please 'cause I've a feeling Russ is after him still"  
  
"Ok I will darl ---- tell the others to look out for him as well" Trinity nodded and told the others.  
  
"We'll look after ya Taylor don't worry" Gaia smiled at Trinity  
  
"Chars girls ---- Imagine what would happen to me if you lot weren't here" They all laughed. Malfoy walked in the hall un-noticed by the girls. Russell got up with Flint and walked over to him.  
  
"Your little princess of a girlfriend is dead"  
  
"She ain't my princess and she ain't my girlfriend --- she's a friend and if you touch a hair on that pretty little head, you won't know what hit you" Russell and Flint laughed and walked out of the hall. Malfoy went over to the Slytherian table and sat close to Trinity and the girls. He leaned into the middle of the table.  
  
"Hey Trin"  
  
"Malfoy --- where did you come from?"  
  
"Same place as you indecently --- anyway --- Russell's just spoke to me --- I would watch your back if I were you --- he's after you! --- what did you do?"  
  
"Nout much --- he winked I was sarky - he threatened - I was sarky again"  
  
"You didn't tell us that last little bit Trin"  
  
"'cause it's not important"  
  
"Usually with any of Russell's lot, if you're sarky after a threat --- he will go ahead with the threat"  
  
"Oh now you tell me --- he's now going to KILL me --- indecently how many are in his group?"  
  
"The least I've seen him with is" Malfoy counted on his hands "ten and there's load more I've seen him with more than that --- A LOT more" Trinity gulped and started to fear for her safety.  
  
"Can today get any worse?"  
  
"Yeah we get our time tables today and 'cause Russell and Flint[1] are in the same year as us they're most probably in the same classes as us."  
  
"Oh great"  
  
"But don't worry we don't have classes today[2] --- it's a day to get used to our timetable."  
  
"Oh good ---- I might go and hide in a room or in the corner of the fields" Dee gave Trinity a look.  
  
"You can't spend the rest of your life in fear --- we're all here including Malfoy if you're lucky --- we'll help protect you" Trinity and the girls finished their breakfast and walked out.  
  
"Hey Trin"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Be careful" Trinity smiled and walked off with the girls. They walked out into the entrance hall.  
  
"Hey guys I really need the loo anyone tell me where it is?"  
  
"We'll do better than that - we'll take you" They walked into the ground floor of the stairs "Do you care if you use moaning Mertal's bathroom"  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay 2nd floor first door on your left"  
  
"Cheers --- wait here I won't be long" Trinity walks up the stairs to the 2nd floor. Russell and Flint were hiding by the archway. Trinity walked into the bathroom. She finished by sorting her make-up out then walked out of the bathroom. While Trinity had been in the bathroom Russell had moved to by the classroom door. Trinity walked out and went to go to the landing. Flint walked and stood in the way. "Move Flint"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"'cause I need to go down to the first floor"  
  
"So" Russell walked up behind Trinity.  
  
"So move I need to go see my friends!"  
  
"Your not going nowhere without me or Flint" Russell grabbed Trinity and pulled her into the deserted classroom. He shoved her up against the wall and pinned her arms to it. "You really are stupid being sarky after one of my threats aren't you"  
  
"Get off me Russell"  
  
"Not until you say the magic word"  
  
"Fucking move dickhead or your nuts get it"  
  
"Oh touchy"  
  
"Get lost"  
  
"Not until I've had my bit of fun"  
  
"Oh and what would that be"  
  
"Oh just a little kiss ---- if you make it easy that might be all" Russell moved forward to give her a kiss. Trinity started moving her head so he couldn't get near her. "Stop moving Bitch" She stopped moving. "There that wasn't so hard was it" He moved forward again to give her a kiss. She lunged her head forward and bit him. He let go of her hands and she shoved him backwards. "Oi you cow, you bit me" Trinity ran towards the door and opened it to see Flint was in her way. She shoved him as hard as she could. He stumbled forward enough to let her through. She ran towards the landing and screamed down as Flint grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Dee, Tyga, Angel, Rouge, Gaia HELP mm" Flints hand covered her mouth and dragged backwards into a secret passageway.  
  
"Don't think your little friends can help while I've got you" Russell said  
  
"That's Trin ---- she sounds in trouble" Gaia said panicked  
  
"And I bet I know who's got her" Dee said "I'll give you one guess" All 5 called out Russell. They all ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor but Trinity was no-where to be seen! "Where is she --- she not in the rooms ---- no-one in the library's seen her and she's not on the landing"  
  
"We best go get Malfoy he knows the school inside out" The girls ran down to the Slytherian dungeon and told Malfoy. He followed the girls up to the 2nd floor. "If she's not in any of the rooms then there's only one place she can be" Malfoy ran over to a tapestry and lifted it up. It showed a secret passage  
  
"I didn't know that was there" Angel said looking surprised  
  
"You don't know a lot of ways to get round the school then --- I use them at night they're not guarded --- prefects don't know them only Filch and he lets you through if your in Slytherian" They ran through the corridor and came out on the 3rd floor.  
  
"To cool" Gaia laughed  
  
----------------------- [1] I know in the books Flint is a year above Draco but this is my Fan Fiction it's up to me what year he's in [2] Yes I know they do have classes in the book on the first day but read above 


	13. Chapter 13

"You enjoying your little trip Trinity" Russell asked. Trinity started struggling but Flint's hold was too hard to break free from. "No point in struggling Trinity --- you won't get free unless it was Malfoy" Trinity bit Flint's hand. He let go of her mouth. "Don't bad mouth Malfoy --- he's more of a man than you'll ever be" Flint and Russell stopped. Russell walked over to Trinity and punched her. Trinity dropped in so much pain. "I'll show you what a real man is later on" Russell walked over to a portrait at the far end of the room. Trinity figured that it must have been the seventh floor as the Griffindor common room was to the left of her.  
  
"Get up" Flint hissed in her ear. Trinity got up still in agony. "Walk" Trinity wouldn't walk, she didn't want to move. She was scared of what was coming next. Flint started dragging her again over to the portrait. She heard Russell 'say let me in' and a swinging of a portrait door opening. Flint finally let go of Trinity. She was in a room that was covered in cushions. There were at least 20 Slytherian boys in the room all from Fourth year and above. Russell walked into the room and the portrait swung closed behind him.  
  
"Told you your friends wouldn't be able to help you --- no-one but my lot can get in here without my permission so none of your friends and no Malfoy." He shoved Trinity backwards. After regaining her balance properly, she lunged for Russell. Flint and another boy grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back. One more grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Fucking let go of me you've got no fucking right to be doing this" Trinity screamed.  
  
"How about --- No" A Banging came from the portrait.  
  
"Let me in Russell now"  
  
"I bet that's your boyfriend --- before I go see lets have a kiss" Trinity started moving her head again. She finally got out of the grip of the boy holding her shoulders so she could struggle easier. "Tom[1] grab her head this time". Tom grabbed her head so tight that she couldn't move and it was making her last mark from Russell throb. "Maybe I can get a kiss now that you can't move" Russell moved closer towards Trinity.  
  
"Fuck off and go rape a dumb blonde, not me" Trinity spat a great greeney in his eye. He rubbed it out of his eye.  
  
"Ah sweet you protect yourself like Kate Winslet" He winked her and walked over to the portrait. "Let her see her baby then shove in the corner and guard her" He opened the portrait and Malfoy was talking to the girls. He turned round and started running towards the portrait. "MALFOY - MALFOY --- MALLLFOYYYYY" Trinity took one last look at Malfoy and the portrait swung shut. She broke down into tears. She felt Tom let go of her head. She was then shoved into the corner. All 20 boys crowded round and guarded her making sure she couldn't get out.  
  
"Trinity" Malfoy shouted as the portrait closed. "Why won't you let her go --- you can have anyone --- Why her?"  
  
"'cause she's new here"  
  
"Then have a first year"  
  
"You really want her back don't you" Malfoy nodded "Shame you won't till I've had my fun" Malfoy stepped towards Russell. "And what's that supposed to mean"  
  
"When I've finished she might tell you --- otherwise you'll never find out" He pushed Malfoy so hard that he fell over backwards. He then walked back through the portrait. The girls all ran over to Malfoy to check that he was ok.  
  
Malfoy saw the portrait hole open and screamed "TRINITY" ----------------------- [1] Tom - Idiot from school who I hate. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Split" All 20 boys moved away from Trinity. Russell walked over to her. All her mascara had run down her face from where she had been crying so much. "You really want to see him again don't you"  
  
"No I'm crying 'cause I'm not seeing the sun" Trintiy screamed sarcastically.  
  
"Shame --- your not going to see him till I've had my fun --- Now stand up" Trinity didn't move. "I SAID STAND UP" She still wouldn't stand up. He turned round to look at the boys "Flint, Jo[1] get her up in my usual way" Flint and Jo walked over to Trinity and grabbed an arm each. They lifted her up and pinned her against the wall. Trinity started struggling again. "Tom come and hold her head still" Tom walked over and stood behind Jo holding Trinity's head. Russell moved towards Trinity and started kissing her. He forced his tongue into her mouth. Trinity bit his tongue. He backed off from her. "You cow --- you bite my tongue again your dead"  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"Yes - you being sarky again"  
  
"Yeah so what --- you want to get done for murder?"  
  
"I can do it with a spell and it can never be traced back to me" He moved towards her again and started kissing her. Once again he forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tongue again. He backed off and pulled out his wand out and pointed it at Trinity. "I warned you"  
  
"Go on then kill me --- it's got to be better than this"  
  
"I've got a better use for you" He moved his wand and cast a spell that Trinity had never heard before. A table changed into a full king size bed. "Let go of her" Tom, Jo and Flint let go of Trinity. Russell pushed her forward onto the bed. He walked over to her and climbed on the bed and held her down. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier"  
  
"Get off me ---- you can't do this ------ its rape"  
  
"Yeah but who's going to know about but you, me and all my friends here --- Jo, Flint get her robes off" Flint and Jo walked over and started ripping off her robes.  
  
"NO GET OFF --- GET OFF --- GET OFFFF" Trintiy started to scream and cry again. 10 minutes passed but to Trinity it felt like a year.  
  
"Here have your underwear --- Tom move that table in that corner" Tom put the table in the corner and Russell cast another spell that Trinity hadn't heard before. A cage appeared in the corner. Trinity finished getting dressed. When Russell wasn't looking Trinity ran off the bed and towards the portrait. She got through 6 of the boys but got caught but 3 others afterwards.  
  
"Ha think you could get away from here ---- wrong --- throw her in the cage" The three boys dragged Trinity kicking and screaming towards the cage. They threw her as hard as they could into the cage. Trinity hit the wall with such a force it knocked unconscious.  
  
Outside Malfoy was getting worried. "It's getting dark and she's not out yet --- she's been in there all day"  
  
"Malfoy calm down"  
  
"Sorry --- Dee, Angel can you please go and get Dumbledore --- he can get in there"  
  
"Yeah sure" Dee replied. Angel was almost in tears. Dee hugged Angel as they walked out of the door and down to the 3rd floor.  
  
"What's he doing to her? She's stopped shouting, screaming and crying" Tyga walked over to Malfoy and gave him a hug.  
  
"She'll be ok --- she has a strong heart" Dee, Angel and Dumbledore came running through the door.  
  
"In there Professor" Dumbledore walked over to the portrait.  
  
"Russell Willkinson open this portrait immediately"  
  
"Shit Dumbledore ---- Tip water on Trinity or slap her, wake her up somehow!" Tom got a bucket of water and tipped it over Trinity's head. Trinity came round slowly  
  
"What the hell you want to do to me now?"  
  
"I would love to let this lot have a go but Dumbledore is outside - now put these on and do not mention anything but kissing or this will all be done again -- put them on quick" Russell chucked Trinity's robes back to her. Trinity started to put her robes back on. "Now remember you say anything we'll do it all again in a new place" Trinity finished changing back into her robes with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Russell and the rest disapperated into thin air. The portrait opened Malfoy and the girls ran in and over to Trinity. Dumbledore walked over. "Trinity you ok" Screamed Angel  
  
"Yeah fine bit shaken but fine" Dumbledore opened the cage a let Trinity out. She was shaking so much she couldn't walk properly. She two steps out of the cage and fell. Malfoy ran over and caught before she hurt herself. "What happened Trinity?" He asked  
  
"Nout much --- kissed me I bit him he threatened me, locked me in a cage, taunted me, all the usual"  
  
"How did your robes get ripped?"  
  
"I was struggling"  
  
"How did you get that black eye?"  
  
"I don't know probably when I was put in the cage --- I think I was unconscious again." Malfoy hugged her tight to keep her safe. He lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"Trinity, before Draco takes you back to the common room --- is there anything else that you would like to tell me?"  
  
"No sir nothing --- that's all that happened - before you ask Malfoy I was screaming 'cause I was scared ---- wouldn't you be if he acted that way?"  
  
"Yeah --- relax though it's over and you're with your friends" Trinity put her arms round Malfoy's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks guys - for being there for me" Malfoy carried Trinity through the stairwell and through the entrance hall. People stared at Malfoy and Trinity. A girl walked up to Dee  
  
"Hey what's happened she looks terrified and shaken up?" Kerren[2] asked  
  
"Nothing --- she doesn't want to talk" Malfoy and the girls walked into the Slytherian dungeons. Flint was standing by the doors. Trinity saw him standing there laughing. "Fucking get that Creep away from me" Trintiy screamed. She buried her head into Malfoy's chest and her arms and started to cry. Malfoy stopped and called Dee and Angel over. He put Trinity down.  
  
"Can you take her back to the common room please guys?"  
  
"Yeah sure" The girls walked off leaving Malfoy standing there. He walked over to Flint. "What fucking happened in that room today?"  
  
"Whatever Trinity said there's nothing else to tell really" Malfoy lunged and pinned Flint against the wall.  
  
"You fucking touch her again you'll be out of this school before you can say her name - Do you get me Flint?" He let Flint drop and walked towards the common room.  
  
----------------------- [1] Jo - an annoying idiot who I hate from school. [2] Kerren - A girl I met at Cressing Temple Field school in the summer of 2003 


	15. Chapter 15

"You alright now Trin" Dee asked  
  
"Yeah" Dee was sitting on one of the chairs, Angel was sitting in the other chair. Tyga, Rogue and Gaia were on a sofa and Trinity was laying on Malfoy's lap on the other sofa. "It's nice that I can relax with ma mates" Malfoy laughed gently and stroked Trinity's hair. The portrait opened. Trinity sat up slightly to see who it was. Flint walked through followed by Tom and Jo. The portrait was about to swing shut when Russell walked through. Trinity laid back down and ignored them. Russell walked past the sofa and saw Trinity laying on Malfoy's lap.  
  
"Oh Trinity I forgot to say ---- I loved today to bits" He started laughing.  
  
"Yeah whatever - now you've had your fun Fucking piss off out of my life"  
  
"Oh threatening me now"  
  
"No" She sat up "Telling you to fucking leave me alone --- I'm enjoying the rest of the night with my friends." She laid back down  
  
"You two are so right for each other --- lippy" She sat back up  
  
"I have you to thank for my lip ---- I now don't need professor Dumbledore to stand up for me no more --- today's taught me a lot"  
  
"You needed Malfoy and your Friends to stand you up earlier on" Flint said starting to laugh  
  
"And Why do you think that is ----- oh yeah 'cause of something that happened today that you were involved in" She laid back down  
  
"Oh touchy --- you ain't told no-one have ya" Russell laughed  
  
"Yeah like I want to ----- today I want to forget!!!!"  
  
"You won't forget it ----- you had a taste of a man"  
  
"Oh really --- it felt like a little boy" Malfoy and the girls started laughing  
  
"Yeah laugh ----- I'll get you again when you're not expecting it"  
  
"And followed by a threat is sarky" Trinity put her hand above the sofa and swore at him.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"No" Trinity got off the sofa and walked round towards Russell. In between each word she said she shoved him back. "Fucking" shove "Leave" shove "Me" shove "Alone" shove "To" shove "Enjoy" shove "My" shove "Life" shove. The last shove sent him back into a table. He fell over backwards. Trinity turned around and walked back to the sofa.  
  
"Don't get cocky bitch"  
  
"To Late - end of conversation - cya later - bye bye." Russell got up and walked up to the boys dormitory. Malfoy and the girls all burst out laughing. Trinity sat back down on the sofa next to Malfoy. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm tired ---- I'm going to bed ---- Coming Gaia" Angel said yawning  
  
"Yeah" She replied forcing a yawn on. Angel and Gaia got up and left to go to the girls dormitory. Malfoy put his arm round Trinity. She snuggled up closer to Malfoy.  
  
"You two look so cute together" Tyga said smiling  
  
"Thanks" Malfoy and Trinity both replied together  
  
"I'm going to do exactly the same as Gaia and Angel and go to bed I'm shattered after today --- I'm surprised your not Trin"  
  
"I've been knocked out twice in the past two days --- It's all the sleep I need" Tyga did a slight laugh.  
  
"Night Dee, Trinity, Malfoy, Rogue"  
  
"I'm coming with you, Night" Rogue said diving out of her seat. Dee, Malfoy and Trinity were left in the common room on their own again.  
  
"Well your not going to desert us are you Dee" Trinity asked  
  
"No course not --- I don't sleep the fist few nights do I"  
  
"True" Both Malfoy and Trinity answered  
  
"God you two are right for each other ----- you keep answering the same and you look cute like that"  
  
"Yeah cheers Dee"  
  
"It's ok --- so what do you two think of each other then or is that a stupid question to ask?"  
  
"It's a stupid question to ask but wise --- God I sound like Gandalf" Trinity started laughing  
  
"Well I'd like to answer that in private ---- I don't want to say it in front of her 'cause It might sound stupid."  
  
"Ok I'll go get Tyga or someone to sit with Trin so she ain't alone in case Big Bad Russell comes"  
  
"You saw me earlier on Dee --- I stood up to him he starts he gets lip from me ---- he's had starters he can have main course if he wants but it won't be the way he likes it." They all started laughing  
  
"Ok --- just keep an eye out for more than 3 -- if more scream --- we'll come out" Dee got up and disappeared into the reading room. Malfoy got up and kissed Trinity on the forehead.  
  
"Be careful and don't go getting abducted again"  
  
"I won't I'm not stupid ---- I'm always saying that." Malfoy smiled and joined Dee in the reading room. Tyga came downstairs to get her bag. "Hey where they gone?"  
  
"To answer if he likes me!"  
  
"Well that's a bit obvious - what do you think of him though?"  
  
"Well compared to all the boys I've met so far he's lovely --- what all women want in a bloke"  
  
"Well that's got to be good!"  
  
"It is ----- it's great!"  
  
"Ok Night --- you alright here on you own?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine - I've stood up to him before I will again if I have to!" Tyga laughed and walked back up into the dormitory. Trinity got up and put more wood on the fire. She sat back down on the sofa and started to doze. Dee and Malfoy appeared from the reading room. Dee had a smile on her face. "Well I've got his answer - I need yours do you want to say it in private?"  
  
"No I've told Tyga already, he can hear if he wants -- I'm sure mine sounds ok"  
  
"Ok so do you like him or not"  
  
"This is exactly what I told Tyga --- compared to all the boys I've met so far he's lovely --- what all women want in a bloke!" Dee's smile spread from ear to ear. She signalled to Malfoy who's face a lit up since he walked out of the Reading room.  
  
"Good you both really like each other" Trinity looked at Malfoy who looked back and smiled. "I'll be back in about 2 minutes" Dee ran off leaving Malfoy and Trinity there together. Trinity got up and walked round to Malfoy. For a while they didn't say anything.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Malfoy said breaking the silence  
  
"Yeah --- I've have ever since I fell face first in front of your feet" There was another long silence before Malfoy leaned forward. He waited a while in case Trinity backed out. Trinity moved her head forward. Trinity and Malfoy's foreheads were touching. Trinity looked up making their noses touch. Malfoy also looked up. They were touching nose tips. Trinity moved forward a bit more and carried on moving till their lips were touching. They started snogging. Trinity stopped and stepped back a couple of paces. She went and sat back on the sofa not speaking. "Trinity --- have I done something to upset you?" He walked round and sat next to her. She looked up at him and had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Trinity what's wrong?" He asked her  
  
"That kiss"  
  
"Didn't you want it to happen? I'm so sorry I'll go - I'll call Dee back down" He got up  
  
"No it isn't that" Trinity said grabbing Malfoy's hand "It's just it reminded me of today how Russell forced his tongue in my mouth --- I did want it to happen - I didn't realise I'd have flash backs of that" Malfoy sat down next to Trinity again. He gave her a hug.  
  
"It's ok I understand" She looked up at him and moved across slightly so he could sit down. She lay her head back on his lap. Dee came down the stairs after sitting there all the way through. Malfoy saw her.  
  
"Hey --- she's had a flash back"  
  
"I heard I was spying on you two see what would happen if I left you alone"  
  
"Well you saw and heard --- But we still love each other and I'm not going to rush her if she doesn't want to"  
  
"I can see what she meant by everything a women wants in a bloke --- even a lap to sleep in" Malfoy looked down at Trinity. She had fallen asleep.  
  
"Today wore her out big time didn't it!" Dee said covering Trinity in a blanket  
  
"And me ---- That killed me the fact that he had taken her --- she won't tell me the full story of what happened either!"  
  
"She will when she's ready - Now I suggest you get some sleep you can't really move as Little Princess is on your lap"  
  
"Please don't call her that --- That's what Russell called her when he threatened her to me!"  
  
"Sorry --- I'm gonna stay up and keep an eye out if anything happens I'll" Dee didn't have time to finish her sentence before Malfoy fell asleep "wake you" She laughed and covered him up in a blanket as well. 


	16. Chapter 16

Morning dawned in the Slytherin common room. The sun shone through the windows onto Dee and Malfoy first. Slowly during the morning it went down onto Trinity. Dee sat still, looking at Malfoy and Trinity. Neither of them had stirred all night. Tyga, Gaia, Rogue and Angel all walked downstairs in their robes. "You still awake Dee --- you don't look as though you've slept in a year!" Tyga said  
  
"Thanks - actually I've been up all night one 'cause I couldn't sleep again two 'cause I've been keeping an eye out for Big Bad Russell and his rabble and three I've been watching these two love birds sleeping"  
  
"What do you mean 'Love Birds'?" Gaia asked  
  
"They've hit it off --- Malfoy is the perfect bloke and Trinity's happy part from the kiss triggered off Flash backs!"  
  
"They kissed" Angel asked with a smile spreading across her face "how bless"  
  
"One problem with them still sleeping - we've got to go to class in half an hour!"  
  
"I'll wake them" Gaia said stepping in  
  
"No Gaia no evil waking they've just hit it off - I'll wake them seeing as I've watched them all night" Dee got up and walked over to Malfoy and Trinity. "Malfoy - Malfoy --- time to get up" Malfoy stirred and woke up "Morning Malfoy"  
  
"Morning --- What time is it?"  
  
"We've got half an hour till we've got to be at lessons!"  
  
"Ok" Malfoy tried to move but found Trinity was still asleep. "I'll wake Trin ------ Trinity ------- Trinity" He kissed her lightly on the cheek. She stirred slightly but didn't wake "I think yesterday got to her a bit to much ----- Trinity wake up" Trinity rolled and opened her eyes to see Malfoy looking down at her. "Hey babe"  
  
"Mm ----- Hey - Dee make-up bag and hair brush please" Trinity asked sleepily  
  
"Sure" Dee went up to the dormitory and grabbed Trinity's things. She came back down to see Trinity sitting in the arms of Malfoy. "Trin" Trinity looked toward Dee.  
  
"Cheers sweetie" She got off Malfoy's lap and went over to the mirror with Dee and the things she bought down for her. "Oh my hairs going to be a bitch today"  
  
"That's just you" They all turned round to see Russell sitting in the shadows of the common room.  
  
"What the hell do you want? Come to ruin another day of mine?"  
  
"No just to ruin you!" Trinity shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned to the mirror and put her hair up neatly. She did her natural make- up and went back over to Malfoy. She pulled him up out of his seat.  
  
"I'm sure this won't bring any horrible memories this morning" She put her arms around Malfoy's neck. He put his arms round her waist. Russell got out of the shadows to watch what she was on about. Malfoy and Trinity stood there in front of everyone in the common room and had a full on snoging session. Russell stood there gauping at the fact that Trinity could do that after he forced her to do it and raped her. "Oh my god --- Most girls take a week to get over the fact that I forced them to kiss like that she's had one nights sleep" Trinity stopped her snog session to answer him.  
  
"Well when you've got your BOYFRIEND in arms reach there's no point in holding onto the past" She smiled and turned back to her snog session with Malfoy.  
  
"BOYFRIEND --- well things happen quickly over night don't they"  
  
"'fraid they do Russ and there's nout you can do about it so go pick on somebody else!"  
  
"Oh just 'cause they've got a boyfriend don't mean I don't stop on that person" Malfoy stopped the snog session this time to answer.  
  
"Fucking leave her alone she's got someone who cares about her now" Trinity turned around.  
  
"Yeah so go get a Griffindor or a first year --- Try Granger she'll love it as much as you do" Russell threw an evil at Trinity. She replied with a smirk. He walked out of the room threatening her again. "Yeah just keep on walking"  
  
"Trin babe - do you want to live to see next year"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well stop being sarky after a threatening"  
  
"But I've done it ever since I was little ask any of this lot!" All the girls started nodding.  
  
"Alright but only 'cause you've got me to protect you now --- and as much as I am enjoying this snog session - I need some breakfast" Malfoy and Trinity split apart. They walked down to the entrance hall hand in hand. As they walked into the great hall everyone stopped and looked at Trinity. "Do you think they know about us two or yesterday?"  
  
"Both probably" They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Trinity looked over to the far end of the table. Tom, Jo, Flint and Russell were looking at Trinity.  
  
"Malfoy darlin' look over at the far end of the table and look at the four idiots staring when you've seen wave with the hand that's in mine" Malfoy looked. They lifted their hands and waved. Tom, Jo and Flint sat there gob smacked, Russell threw evils. Malfoy and Trinity finished their breakfast and walked out. As they had just walked out of the great hall they kissed. Trinity heard Tom's, Jo's and Flint's forks drop. She giggled slightly and carried on walking. Malfoy took Trinity to sit on the steps. People were walking up and down looking at Trinity. Kerren went over to Trinity.  
  
"Hey Trin you ok it's just you looked a bit shook up yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks Kez - couldn't be better actually" Kerren smiled and left. Trinity looked over to the doors of the great hall. "Hey babe look who's just walked out" They both looked over to see Russell and his gang staring at them again.  
  
"Hey Russell what you and your goons looking at"  
  
"A pretty picture about to go into a fire"  
  
"Oh I'm shaking in my boots" Russell walked over to Trinity and Malfoy.  
  
"You should be and you keep being sarky after my threats I might just have to put you in Hospital." Trinity sat there opened her mouth and clapped her hands to her face. "So NOT scary" Russell looked at Trinity and punched her again. Malfoy stood up to face Russell.  
  
"Fucking leave her alone you woman beater"  
  
"And what you gonna do about it?" Trinity pulled Malfoy back down to sit.  
  
"Nothing we don't associate with scum like you" Russell looked at Trinity and walked off. "There sorted"  
  
"Is that how you got your other black eye" Malfoy asked putting his hand to it.  
  
"Yeah but the other one was worse"  
  
"Why did he do it last time?"  
  
"I said you were more of a man than he'll ever be --- He got a bit angry with that" Malfoy looked at Trinity and smiled. Trinity and Malfoy got up and walked into the great hall and over to where the girls were sitting. Gaia was stuffing her face with the contents of her plate. Dee was sipping elegantly on her apple juice. Tyga, Rogue and Angel had finished their breakfast and were discussing their timetables!  
  
"We've all got Black Magic class next!" Rogue said with disgust. "Why do we need to be taught black magic ----- we won't need it!"  
  
"'Cause if you ever wanted to act like Russell you'd know how to" They all started laughing. Malfoy rolled his eyes at the comment.  
  
"Who would, if anyone, want to act like Russell?" he asked.  
  
"Tom, Jo, Flint. Take your pick" Dee said laughing[1]. Trinity giggled.  
  
"True --- we best be on our way --- we've got to be there in" Malfoy looked at his watch "1 min-u-et!!" Trinity, Malfoy and the rest of the girls stood up and ran out of the hall and up to the 4th floor  
  
"Ready for your first lesson Trin?" Dee asked  
  
"Not really --- I want to go back to bed!" Trinity laughed slightly and grabbed hold of Malfoy's hand for reassurance.  
  
"It's alright classes ain't that bad Trin" Gaia reassured her "You can sit next to me if you want"  
  
"Err Gaia - I think chosen who she wants to sit next to already" Trinity was huddled up close to Malfoy. He put his arm round Trinity making her feel slightly better! They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Tyga and Angel sat at the front, Malfoy and Trinity sat behind them. Dee and Gaia were behind them and Rogue was on her own at the back. Russell and Flint came in and sat down two rows beside Malfoy and Trinity. He looked at Trinity and Malfoy and turned to face the front. A Professor walked towards the front of the class. "Morning Class" He said with a smile.  
  
"Morning Professor Bloom[2]" replied a chorus from the class.  
  
"Right I hope you all enjoyed your summer --- Today we're going to be learning how to change your partners into frogs" He asked for a volunteer. All the girls hands shot up in the class. Trinity sat still holding onto Malfoy's hand. "Miss Parkinson can you come and help me please?!" Professor Bloom asked hypothetically. All the other girls sighed. Pansy walked up to the front walking with a twist, one hand on her hip. Pansy looked over and smiled at Malfoy. He turned away from her and looked straight at Trinity. Pansy smile was wiped off her face. Angel looked at Pansy then turned around to Malfoy and started to laugh quietly. "Frogium" Professor Bloom cast a spell on Pansy that changed her into a frog. Angel sniggered and turned to talk to Tyga.  
  
"That suits her a lot more" Angel and Tyga both burst out laughing  
  
"Now the only way to change her back from a frog is to kiss her --- Now I need a boy to come up to do this because of legal reasons" Professor Bloom started to laugh. Russell's and Flint's hands went up in the air straight away. A few boys hands followed afterwards. Trinity, Malfoy and Dee all looked over to Russell. Trinity looked back to the front.  
  
"Professor Bloom - Pick Russell he's so desperate he would kiss anything" Trinity looked back to Russell and smiled. Russell looked at her and threw an evil.  
  
"Why's Malfoy's hand not up, he has been out with her after all?" Russell asked trying to cause trouble. Malfoy laughed slightly and held his hand up the was in Trinity's hand still.  
  
"Because, Russell, I'm already taken - Am I not?" Half the classes mouths fell open. Trinity leant on Malfoy. He bent his head over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Excuse Mr Malfoy and Miss Narcia can you please save that till later!" Trinity started giggling.  
  
"Sorry Sir" She said sitting up  
  
"Thank You - Mr Wesley can you please assist in the last part of this process" Trinity turned towards Dee.  
  
"He's desperate as well" Dee and Trinity started laughing. Ron got up and walked nervously to the front of the class.  
  
"Right Miss Narcia any more comments from you and you're out!"  
  
"Yes sir" Trinity said turning round and going red.  
  
"Mr Wesley can you please Pansy up and kiss her then place her on the seat"  
  
"Yes sir" Ron picked up the frog and kissed it. It started to change back so he put it on the seat. The frog quickly changed back into Pansy.  
  
"Yuck - Wesley just kissed me!" Pansy screamed when she was back to normal. Professor Bloom laughed.  
  
"Thank You Pansy and Ron - You can sit down now" He turned to the class. "That's how easy it is - now pair up boy girl unless you will swing the other way for this lesson" Everyone got partners. Russell, Flint, Tyga and Angel were the only ones not paired. Tyga looked at Russell and Flint then to Angel.  
  
"Want to swing the other way for this lesson Angel?"  
  
"Yeah - it's only one lesson" Angel and Tyga paired up and started their work. Russell and Flint were left standing there.  
  
"Well Mr Wilkinson you'll to swing the other way this lesson"  
  
"But Professor can't you split Angel and Tyga up so we don't have to?"  
  
"No they chose to work together - you will have to work with Mr Fletchly" Tyga and Angel sniggered and carried on with their work. Trinity came to doing the spell on Malfoy. "This won't be to hard - I'll just pretend I'm kissing you normally!" Malfoy started to laugh.  
  
"Just get on with it Trinity" Trinity performed Frogium on Malfoy and kissed him. He changed back quicker than she expected.  
  
"Well that kiss didn't last long did it" Malfoy shook his head and laughed slightly. "I've got a way to get a longer kiss - just kiss normally"  
  
"But you'll get sent us kicked out of class"  
  
"No I won't - I've got an excuse!" Trinity and Malfoy started snoging. Professor Bloom came over to them. He coughed to get their attention. Trinity and Malfoy pulled apart.  
  
"Miss Narcia - you are only supposed to kiss them when they're a frog - I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you and Mr Malfoy out for misuse of lessons! You can have your break during the lesson and your lesson during Break"  
  
"Sorry Professor - I just thought if I kissed him again he would he change back to a frog" Trinity batted her long beautiful eyelashes a few times to try and influence Professor Bloom's decision.  
  
"Don't be so stupid Miss Narcia but - that's the best excuse I've heard in a long time - I'll let you and Mr Malfoy and award 5 points to Slytherin" Professor Bloom walked off leaving Malfoy and Trinity standing there. A beautiful girl with shortish blonde hair and green eyes walked over to Trinity.  
  
"You cheeky little cow - How did you pull that off?"  
  
"Simple Jo[3], Have an excuse ready and batter your eyelids a couple of times - sorted" Jo and Trinity started laughing.  
  
Trinity looked at her calendar. She was a month late. She had never been late and she had never missed one. She couldn't be pregnant.she and Malfoy..she went cold. She had missed the month before, that must mean when Russell..Trinity felt sick. She was meant to be meeting Malfoy.she decided to and go see him and tell him.  
  
Malfoy was talking to one of his friends as Trinity walked round the corner. Out of sight she listened to the conversation.  
  
"So what so you think of her? Do you really love her?" The boy asked  
  
"Course not George[4] she's just a bit of fun, another notch on my Gucci belt" Trinity stood stunned for a couple of seconds then ran off almost in tears. "But I've got to break it off as I really do love Trinity" Malfoy replied after Trinity had left. Back in the common room Trinity was having a good cry with Dee.  
  
"He said I was just another notch on his Gucci belt" She said through floods of tears.  
  
"First off he doesn't have a Gucci belt" Dee replied trying to cheer her up a bit.  
  
"And second - All boys are like that"  
  
"Yeah but out of all the boys I've met - he's, or at least was perfect" Dee hugged Trinity. "Maybe I should just - go back to the father"  
  
"Excuse me?" Dee asked looking confused  
  
"The Father - I'm preggas"  
  
"WHAT" Dee screamed jumping out of her seat.  
  
"I was going to tell Malfoy tonight!" Trinity said wiping her eyes  
  
"Oh My God, you sure it's not Malfoys?" Trinity nodded "How do you know?"  
  
"It's too far on" Trinity admitted  
  
"How far?"  
  
"Two months" Dee sat there gob smacked "There is only one other person who could be the father!"  
  
"Russell - But - I thought you only kissed"  
  
"That's what he told me to tell you - truth is" Trinity paused for a while. She looked up at Dee "He raped me!"  
  
"You're joking me about"  
  
"No - he raped me and I don't care who knows - Hopefully his rep will drop and Dumbledore will find out. For all I give he can got rot in hell" The Portrait swung open and Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Trin you were supposed to meet me in the entrance hall 10 minutes ago" he said sounding annoyed. Trinity turned to Dee.  
  
"He can as well" Trinity got up and stormed into the girls dormitory  
  
"Have I upset her?" Malfoy asked looking surprised  
  
"Oh Just a bit - NOTCH ON GUCCI BELT BOY" Dee got up and followed Trinity Malfoy was left standing there on his own.  
  
"What the hell happened there?" He said to himself looking confused. ----------------------- [1] Dee said - she wrote it so she says it! Oh yno that! [2] Professor Bloom - Orlando Bloom -- Hey we can dream can't we!? [3] Jo - Not the one from earlier on - a girl I met at Cressing Temple in the summer of 2003 [4] George Braithwaite - A Boy I met at Cressing Temple in the Summer of 2003 


	17. Chapter 17

The next day notices were going up about the Samhain disco all around the school. Trinity and Dee were walking round enjoying their free[1] lesson. Malfoy came up to Trinity.  
  
"Trinity ---- talk to me" Trinity turned away from Malfoy  
  
"Look Trinity I don't know what I've done but I'm sorry – and ---- will you go to the Samhain disco with me" There was no answer from Trinity "Trinity please talk to me" Trinity turned round and looked at Malfoy.  
  
"I wouldn't go with you if you were the last bloke on earth!!!!" Trinity walked straight past Malfoy and out of the big Oak doors. Dee followed her throwing evils back at Malfoy. Russell walked over to Malfoy who was stood standing there almost crying.  
  
"Ahh has Malfoy been dumped by him precious girlfriend"  
  
"Fuck off Russell I can't be bothered with you" Malfoy walked quickly off to the Slytherin common room. Russell went outside to his gang by the edge of the river. Trinity turned to Dee.  
  
"Do you think I should ask Russell to go to the disco with me just to annoy Malfoy, I'll sere him for being a prick" Dee glared at her  
  
"Ok ok I won't ask him --- what about George?"  
  
"George who???" Dee asked looking rather surprised  
  
"George Braithwaite – you know Malfoy's best mate" Trinity replied getting out a picture of George, in a kick flip hoody and sitting in a trench, from her robes.  
  
"Trin since when have you had a picture of him?" Dee asked grabbing the picture and laughing slightly  
  
"When I had a bit of him in the summer[2]" She replied smirking. Dee's mouth dropped open as she handed the photo back.  
  
"Does Malfoy know you know him???"  
  
"No way – like I'd tell I had a bit of his best mate during the summer – He'd go mental" Dee nodded in agreement. Dee and Trinity turned around to go back inside when Russell walked over to them.  
  
"So I hear your not going to the Samhain disco with Malfoy – You waiting for me to ask you?" Dee and Trinity sniggered at Russell.  
  
"Yeah right – you think your SOOOO big don't you Russell – actually you're a tiny little boy who tries to act hard" Dee sniggered again as Russell stormed off. Dee and Trinity walked into the entrance hall.  
  
"OIT NARCIA" screamed a voice from the other side of the hall. Dee and Trinity turned to each other.  
  
"Gaia" they both said together They turned back towards the stairs to see Gaia staring straight at them.  
  
"NARCIA" She walked over to them "What have you done to Malfoy – he's in tears in the common room."  
  
"He asked me to the Samhain disco – I said no – not a big deal"  
  
"But why I thought you two were going strong"  
  
"Were being the key word there – If he wanted me to go to the Samhain disco with him he should had called me another notch on his Gucci belt should he" Trinity walked off leaving Gaia and Dee standing there. She walked into the grand hall to socialise. Knowing Malfoy and Russell weren't in there she walked over to the Slytherin to where Kez and Jo were sitting.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Trin – How are you?" Jo asked  
  
"I'm good looking for George though"  
  
"Do you mean Gorgy Georgey for Cressing Trin?" Kez said Butting in  
  
"Of Course – what other George do I know?" The girls started laughing  
  
"Why may I just ask?" Jo asked with excitement  
  
"Cause I want to know if he'll go to the Samhain disco with me seeing as I had a bit of him in the summer" The girls started laughing again "So where is he??" Trinity saw some smoke coming from the end of the Slytherin tables[3]. "Never mind" The girls started chuckling.  
  
"What happened to going with Malfoy?"  
  
"Malfoy who" Trinity said glaring at Jo. Trinity got up and started to walk down to the end of the Slytherin tables.  
  
"I'm guessing they've had a little falling out" Kez told Jo. Trinity got to the end of the tables where there was a body and a cloud of smoke for a head.  
  
"Hey George" The cloud of smoke disappeared to show a gorgeous boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey – do I know you?"  
  
"I should hope so – Cressing Temple – Spoil heap in the centre of the dig"  
  
"Oh yes I remember now" George said going a slight shade of red.  
  
"Good – You seem to have remembered what we kind of got up to – anyway I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Samhain disco with me"  
  
"Sure – but what about Malfoy – he'll kill me"  
  
"Who's Malfoy?" Trinity said sarcastically. George looked at her "Ok I know who Malfoy is I just don't care – don't tell him your going with – He'll go with someone else!!!"  
  
"Okay – see you later then"  
  
"Yeah" Trinity turned around and walked off. As she walked past Jo and Kez she smiled. She walked out of the hall and down to the common room.  
  
The end of the week came quickly and the Samhain disco was destined to start within two hours. Dee and Trinity were in the common room getting ready. Dee was dressed as the Grim Reaper. Her face was faded black and carried a scythe with real blood dripping off constantly.  
  
"Very cool Dee" Trinity said laughing. Trinity waved her wand over her head. It changed her robes into her very big Baggies, punky fish top and Kick flip hoody.  
  
"Nice --- who you going as??" Dee asked giggling slightly  
  
"No-one in particular – just – me I guess seeing as we are witches!" The girls started laughing as Trinity decided what make-up to wear. She finally decided to go for Dark purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, Heavy black mascara and Clear lip-gloss. By now 1 hr had passed. The girls were meeting their dates an hour before the disco. They walked out of the girls dormitory and down to the entrance hall. Back in the boys dormitory George and Malfoy were talking.  
  
"Who you going to the disco with then George?" George hesitated before answering Malfoy.  
  
"Some girl"  
  
"Who? – most boys are going with 'Some Girl'" George turned away from Malfoy and changed into his Kick Flip hoody and skater shorts. He grabbed his cap off the tables and shoved it on. "Well George?" George didn't look back at Malfoy. How was he going to tell him it was Malfoy's x-girlfriend he was going with.  
  
"You'll see when we get there won't you" He finally replied "I've got to go" He said almost running out of the dormitory. Dee and Trinity were already standing in the entrance hall waiting. George was late but Dee's date had turned up early.  
  
"Where is he? He said he would be here by now" Trinity asked walking in circles.  
  
"Don't worry Trin he'll be here – he wouldn't let you down" At that moment George came running up from the Slytherian Dungeon.  
  
"Hola George" Dee's date said  
  
"Sorry I'm late Trinity I had a little running with Malfoy"  
  
"What happened?" She asked  
  
"Oh he just asked who I was going to the disco with" Trinity's mouth dropped open "don't worry I told him that he'll see" Trinity's mouth closed and she sighed  
  
"Nice outfit by the way George – hoody is very similar to Trins" Dee and her date started laughing  
  
"Don't laugh Carlos[4] I gave it to her as an end of Cressing Temple present" George said trying not to laugh  
  
"What did she give to you?" Carlos asked  
  
"The night of his life" Trinity replied trying not to laugh but failing miserably. George pulled Trinity towards him. He whispered something in her ear and she started laughing.  
  
"So what shall we do seeing as we've got an hour till it starts!" Carlos asked  
  
"I thought we could go for a walk under the stars" Trinity suggested. She looked at George "Maybe see if there's a spoil heap around" She said smirking.  
  
"That's a good idea maybe not the spoil heap though!" Dee said looking confused. Trinity took hold of George's hand and started to walk to the big oak doors.  
  
"OH MY GOD GEORGE HOW COULD YOU?" Came a voice from the top of the Slytherin Dungeon.  
  
"Shit that's Malfoy" George said turning to look at Trinity.  
  
"Just ignore him he's not worth it not after what he called me and don't ask" She replied quickly "Lets just go! He's probably got another date". George nodded and turned around ready to walk out the doors.  
  
"SOME FRIEND YOU ARE" Malfoy screamed again his voice getting louder and his footsteps getting closer.  
  
"He's following us Trin at least let me talk to him" Trinity looked at him and let go. Malfoy approached both of them. "Let me explain Malfoy"  
  
"No I can see what's happening --- You can't get a girl of your own so you nick mine" Trinity stepped forwards to Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know if you've realised Malfoy but if I was your girl I would be going to the Samhain disco with you but I'm not AM I" Malfoy looked at Trinity as she turned around to walk out of the doors. As she did this she grabbed hold of Georges hand.  
  
"You bastard George you've taken her away" Malfoy swung at George and hit him round the face. George fell backwards.  
  
"Oh my god George" Trinity ran over to him.  
  
"You go to him after all I've done for you Trinity". Trinity looked at Malfoy.  
  
"You and me need to talk NOW" She grabbed him and pulled him over to the sides. "George has not stolen me. In fact I would say you've stolen me off George. I've known him since the summer. You really want to know the reason why I'm not going to the Samhain disco with you. It's because I know George is much more respectable than you and the fact that he doesn't call me another notch on his Gucci belt! Now if you don't mind me and my date are going for a walk" Trinity turned and walked off leaving Malfoy standing there. She walked back over to George who was now standing. They both walked out of the big oak hand in hand. Dee was standing by the doors gob smacked. She and Carlos followed George and Trinity out. ----------------------- [1] I know they don't have free lessons till they're prefects but it is my fan fiction [2] Hey I can dream can't I [3] Private joke Krysti and Aurora know what I mean [4] Dee's date – a boy she met at Dominican 


	18. Chapter 19

Early the next morning Trinity was tossing and turning vigorously in her bed. Dee had been up for half an hour. She looked over at Trinity. She got up and touched her head. Trinity's eyes opened and she sat bolt upright nearly knocking Dee flying. She had broken out in a sweat. "Trin are you alright?" Dee asked in a whisper, getting up from the floor. "No – really bad night and Really bad dream" "What was the dream?" Trinity explained about her dream, her baby dying and her having a still birth with Russell sitting laughing at her. "Ah sweetheart it's ok – you won't have a still birth – we'll look after you and make sure you're out of harms way" They were still whispering so they didn't wake the others. They got up and went downstairs. It was the weekend and they were planning to go to Hogsmeade. They were discussing what they were going to wear when George came down the stairs. "Hey Dee, Hey Trin you ok today?" "Yeah I'm fine thanks George" "Malfoy came upstairs looking a bit shell shocked last night hardly slept a wink – What happened?" "He just now knows I'm pregnant!" George silently 'ohed' at Trinity's comment. "So now 3 people know" "Well actually more know" George said quickly "What you told people!?" George shook his head "Malfoy told them" again George shook his head. "Then who?" "Russell heard us talking last night – he was telling his mates last night that he might be a father" "Well he maybe the father but I don't want him near the baby" George hugged Trinity who had slowly risen to her feet "I'm going to get dressed I need a walk" George let go of Trinity as she wandered slowly to the dormitory. Christmas came round slowly. Trinity was four months pregnant and hardly showing. All the usual signs were there though. Mood swings, Morning sickness and a craving for barbeque rice cakes. She was sitting in the common on Christmas morning looking at all the presents, eating barbeque rice cakes. Gaia walked down the stairs. "God Trin I know they're less that 3% fat but if you eat them like that you'll be a big as this school" "Sorry I just have a fetish about them" Gaia sat down opposite Trin. "You not opened your presents yet?" "No I'm waiting for everyone to get up – well my friends at least" She got up and put the Rice cakes away. She went over to the really tall Christmas tree and looked at the presents underneath it. She split them into her friends and other Slytherins. Then she spotted a name she had never heard said in the common room. "Gaia who's Petal?" "I have no idea" Trinity looked at the label. 'To Petal, Happy Christmas Love Malfoy xx' Trinity's heart did a double flip. She went and laid on the sofa leaving the present in the middle of everyone else's. Gaia disappeared to get changed. Trinity shut her eyes to relax a little. When she re-opened them Malfoy was sitting in front of her and everyone else was sitting chatting. "Happy Christmas babe" Trinity smiled and sat up. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS" Everyone shouted at her. She clasped her hands to her head. "Not so loud I have a headache" Malfoy got up and sat next to Trinity. He kissed her forehead. "Shall we open our presents now?" She said getting up and going towards the tree. She picked up two presents at a time and handed them round to everyone. She handed the present for Petal to Malfoy then sat down. "Who the hell is Petal?" She asked quietly. "Petal is our little girl" "Since when did we decide that and why is there a present for her she's not even born?" "'cause his her first present for mummy to give to her when she's born" Trinity smiled and kissed Malfoy. The rest of the week went very slowly. Hogsmeade was very cold, so cold that everyone stayed in the hogshead. Everyone but Trinity was drinking butterburs. Trinity was sitting in the corner trying to keep warm. The atmosphere at Hogsmeade was warm and bubbly. Everyone was chatting happily about what they had bought and what they had been up to. Trinity was staring at her stomach. "What's wrong babes?" Malfoy asked quietly "Nothing just watching the baby kick" "The baby's kicking – how can you see it?" "You just see a little lump" Malfoy and Trinity watched Trinity's stomach. A little lump appeared and then move and disappeared. "Oh my god how cool!" 5 minutes later they were all up and out of the door heading quickly back to the warmth of the common room. 


End file.
